Beautiful Souls
by NAUGHTYcherry-blossomANGEL
Summary: He's a rock star and she's an underage rebel with a rocking voice. hate each other and first glance but once Put together sparks fly and they fall in love, but the thing is its illegal but they can't stay away from each other. Lemon warning and drama!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 16**

**SYAORAN LI 19**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 20**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 18**

**MEILIN LI 19**

**JOSH RYAN 21**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Sakura Kinomoto rolled her eyes for the 20th time for the night. Her mother was screaming at her for no apparant reason, she was only late by a few minutes and what the fuck was wrong with that, fuck this Sakura thought, she hated this life. She felt like she lived in a jail with a witch instead of her mother.

"Where the fuck were you?'' her mother screamed.

"None of your fucking business you whore.'' she spat coldly. She hated this woman. This woman could never be her mother. A mother would never speak to her child this way.

"You fucking insolent bitch.'' Viv screamed and slapped Sakura hard across the cheek, her hand imprinting on the teen's flawless creamy skin. Sakura flinched back a little. Tears stung her face, she never cried. Crying is for babies. She scolded herself. "You will eat nothing today.''

So no food today, that was ok, she went days without eating at a time, no breakfast ot dinner just lunch that the school had provided. She hated school, she only loved attending music, it was her favorite subject. She ditched most of her classes and was labelled a rouble maker because she got her self in fights and smoked and drank alot.

Sulking and making her way to her room, if you would call it room, it was no bigger than a supply closet. She walked over to her bed and slumped down, it was really an old beaten up mattress that Sakura had found in a dumpster. Lying down on the bed, she pulled out her guitar, she strummed the chords gently, she played a gentle melody and forced back tears.

Why was she being punished like this. What did she ever do to deserve this fucking life. She put the guitar away and reached for her razor at the side of the small low makeshift table. Passing it across her legs to remove any static she fiddled with the shiny object.

Raising up her sleeve she positioned the blade on her skin, she held back her breath and tossed her mane of honey hair behind her, it was streaked in red and gold and blonde. She closed her eyes and then did the unthinkable the swiped it across her wrist, she groaned in pain but it felt good, it took away all her bad thoughts and the bad stuff she was going through.

She fell back and grabbing a towel she pressed it to the wound, she held back tears, running to the bathroom, she placed her hand under he sink and let the cold water run over her wrist. She peeled off her clothes, she stepped in the shower and took a quick bath, hearing the front door open, she rushed to her room and drew the curtains. Her mother was gone and that means she could sneak food in. She changed her clothes and rushed into the kitchen and opened the frigde, her face fell, her brown eyes welled up.(**she's wearing contacts, will be explained later on in the story)**

God she was so hungry, reaching for her cellphone, her friend had given it to her, she called him.

"Hey Chase. U busy.''

"Hey Lucky No, whats up.'' Sakura smiled at the name he called her.

"I;m hungry, and bitch Viv has no food left.''

"Hold on a sec,''

"Yeah sure.''

"Ok I'm back, I've got frozen pizza, frozen pizza and frozen pizza, what takes ya fancy.''

''Frozen pizza it is.''

Chase was her best friend in the entire world, he was all she had. She liked him enough, but never let him know all of her secrets. Sakura still remembered when they first met. She was in a grocery store, stuffing canned food down her shirt. He caught her and offered to help her out, no not by paying but robbing the entire store. They grew to be best friends, he often told her that he loved her but she never said it back to him. She liked fooling around with him, but she didn't love him enough to sleep with him.

Sakura snapped out of her day dreaming and then went to get the door, she pulled down her sleeves and opened the door, to reveal a drop dead gorgeous, blond haired blue eyed boy.

"Here's the pizza babe.'' Chase said as he came in and pecked her lips. She returned the chaste kiss expertly running her tongue on his bottom lips and he opened his mouth. backing her up against the door, he deepened the kiss.

"I'm hungry Chase, I haven't eaten in three days.''

"I'm sorry, I missed you that's all.''

''It's ok Chase.''

Pushing the pizza into the oven,he turned the knob and let the pizza heat up. The aroma of the garlic and tomato sauce hit her nostrils and her stomach growled.

"I hope you brought more than one box.''

"No, I'm sorry baby.''

"That's alright, hey remember the audition that I had over the phone with Mr. Yuki,''

''Yeah.''

"Well, I got in, I leave in three days.''

''That's great luck.''

His face fell, that mean't she was leaving him behind, he didn't want her to go.

''You don't sound excited.''

''Errr look the pizza is finished, anyways Sakura eat up and don't get in trouble ok. I gotta go.''

Chase kissed her head and then hurried out.

Whats gotten up his asshole, she thought. She took the pizza out the oven and plopped in front of the tv, she just clicked and clicked while she stuffed the pizza down her throat. Then she stopped looking at a the music awards going on Syaoran Li and his band was playing. They were deviously hot and Sakura had a crush on him

In your dreams girlfriend, he's a rocker and your just Sakura. He doesn't even know you exist. Sighing forlornly, she rose up and went to her room, discarding the pizza box she put the remains a foil and took it with her to her room. As she lay back on her mattress, her phone vibrated. It said one new message from Chase.

_I'm sorry I left do quickly, I am really gonna miss you, but I want you to go, anywhere is better than shit hole town._

She rolled her eyes and texted back.

_I'll miss you too, do me a favor, drop me the bus stop when its time to leave._

_Anything for you luck_

Turning over on her mattress, she closed her eyes and then for the first time in her life, she dream't a night mare free sleep.

* * *

**SO GOOD OR BAD SO FAR!**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**SHALL I CONTINUE**

**S+S MEETS IN CHAPTER TWO**

**PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 16**

**SYAORAN LI 19**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 20**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 18**

**MEILIN LI 19**

**JOSH RYAN 21**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**''**You little slut, you're not going anywhere, music will not get you anyway, I've always told your asshole father that. He was too screwed up to listen.'' Viv screamed at Sakura. ''Your father was a fool and so was your bitch of a whoring mother, I hated her and her green eyes, I hate you Sakura, you're so ugly. Your father had to beg me to take you in when he married me, your whoring mother didn't want you.''

"Don't you take my father's name in your whoring mouth you bitch, and your're the one who is a slut. You sleep with anything with a dick.''

A pregnant silence was heard and then the sound of a hand reaching out and making contact with skin.

Slap, Slap, then slaps became punches, and then punches became kicks. Viv grabbed Sakura and hauled her towards her room.

"Stay in there you slut and don't come out.'' Viv ordered and went back to watching tv with one her boyfriends.

Sakura laid on the bed and brought her trembling hands to her lips, she tasted the blood, grabbing a cloth, she spat into it and wiped her mouth. Viv wasn't her mother, that means Viv was her step mother and was forced to take her. Maybe her real mother was out there some where.

Sakura went to her door and tried to open it. Fuck it wouldn;t budge, queen bitch must have bolted it from the outside.

''Great just fucking great, god I hate this life. I just want to get out of here.'' she sobbed.

She finally cracked. It was her breaking point. She wanted to die. She glanced around her room and spotted her razor and her giutar.

Both was beckoning to her, one proposed instant death and the other proposed a chance for a better life.

Wiping her tears she picked up her guitar, it was baby pink with air burshed cherry blossom and peonies scattered on the back and front of it. Grabbing a duffel bag she emptied her basket of clothes, most were second hand or stolen from stores.

It was easy to steal in this crappy town called Jersey, Camp Music was in six hours drive away from her town and she was going to miss the bus if she waited any longer.

Stuffing whatever belongings she had into the duffel bag, she went to her low make shift table, grabbing some of her cosmetics, stolen of course she stuffed them also.

Standing up and looking around, she put on her converse and then grabbed a pair of black strappy sandals, she never wore it but on special occasions, Chase had bought them for her on her birthday.

Pulling her cellphone out, she dialed Chase's number.

"Where the fuck are you?''

"I'm waiting on your street, Viv saw me.''

"Oh fuck.''

"Yes fuck, hurry up and come to the corner of the your street I am waiting.''

Snapping her cellphone shut, she looked back and grabbed her charger and then jumped out the window. Thank fuck that the house was a flat and that she could sneak out very easily.

* * *

Throwing her bag in the backseat, she climbed int the car and then buckled her seat belt.

"Let's go.''

Chase turned on the car and then sped off towards the bus stop. Pulling into the car park of the bus station, Chase helped her with the duffel bag, and then grabbed her hand and locked his fingers with hers.

"I have something for you.''

Chase pulled out a box and opened it, it was a charm bracelet with music notes and cherry blossom flowers and a pink crystal stone.

''Oh Chase, its pretty.'' she gushed and held her hand out. He slipped the band around her wrist and noticed the cuts.

"Lucky are you cutting.''

"No bitch Viv did that.''

"You're lieing to me Sakura Ava Lucinda Kinomoto''

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, he was so tall and beautiful but she prefered brunettes over blonds any day. She hated when he used her full name.

"I'm sorry.''

"Just don't do it again ok.''

Chase's blue eyes bored into Sakura's brown ones, if he only knew her true eye color. He leaned down and kissed her lips, she pulled him in and kissed back, he pulled away and then hugged her tight.

"I might not be here when you get back Sakura.''

"Where are you going?''

"My dad is getting custody of us.''

Sakura held him into a another hug and then stepped on the grey bus, she took her duffel bag and gazed into his eyes.

"I'll miss you.''

"I'll miss you more.''

Tears stung her eyes and the swinging door closed, she made her way down the aisle and found a seat near the window.

Camp Music here I come.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Sweetie we're here.''

"Thanks.''

She was the last to get off, being the only person from Jersey. She picked up her duffel bag and then hopped off the bus. She scanned the area of the camp, it looked like heaven.

Walking down the path, she tried not to avert to much attention to herself. She made her and looked for the admin building. Where the fuck was it. Stopping a raven haired girl with drumsticks in her back pocket she opened her mouth to speak. The girl was breath taking, violet eyes and raven black hair that reached her waist. She had creamy skin and a rocking body.

"Can you tell me, where the admin building is?''

"I'm heading there as well, come with me. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji and you are.''

"Sakura Kinomoto but I go by Lucky.''

"Nice name, so what's your shtick, I'm a drummer and an aspiring music producer.''

"I sing and write my own songs and play guitar.''

"Triple threat huh. Stick with me and you'll be right as rain.''

* * *

They walked in and Tomoyo went in first, Sakura waited outside and said she'd wait for her. Sakura went in and waited for Mr. Yuki to come and speak to her.

"Miss Kinomoto please have a seat.'' Mr Yuki said, he had hazel brown eyes and brown hair with an awesome tan. ''This year, is your first right, ok well, we don't normally do this but I'm making you a Councillor, you have amazing talent and I was thinking you teach a class.''

"Really are you sure.''

"Positive,''

"What do you have in mind.''

"Can you teach the singing class.''

"Ok, I'll give it a try.''

"Great wonderful, now you were origianally bunk mates with Miss Daidoji but seeing that your camp councillor you''' have your own cabin'' handing her a key, ''its the red one from the left.'' he pointed towards the window, and she looked.

"Thanks Mr. Yuki.''

"No probs doll and make sure you attend your other classes , its only two but you've still got to attend.'' he handed her a time table.

She took it and made for the door, ''By the way Miss Kinomoto, you're getting paid for every class you teach.''

Sakura's eyes nearly fell out of her sockets, grinning madly she stepped out of the office. She opened the door only to pushed down the floor and guy rushed past her, she felt flat on her ass and bruised her elbows in the process.

"Hey watch it asshole.'' she shouted.

"It's your fault you dumb broad.'' the guy shouted.

"Huh, what;s your problem asshole. An apology would be nice you fucker.''

Cold amber brown met brown contact lenses.

"Well I'm sorry...you're such a fucking klutz that you can't see straight. Next time I see you, get outta my fucking way. got it.''

Sakura stood up and raised her hand and slapped him hard across the cheek, her nails digging into his skin. She turned on a her heel and and stormed out.

* * *

Who the fuck was that, didn't she know he was, he was Syaoran Li, lead singer and front man for The Wolves. Oh she was gonna pay, he thought and then he touched his face, nice aim, god she's such a bitch.

"Syaoran, nice of you to grace me with your presence.''

"Look cut to the chase uncle Yuki, why did my mother send me here. I have a world tour right now.''

"Sit down, stud muffin.''

"Whatever.''

Yuki explained why he was here.

"So basically they think I need an attitude adjustment.''

"Yes, one more stunt from you, and The Wolves will be dropped.''

"Fucking great, I am fucking rock star, I'm allowed to be a cold bitch.''

He got up and walked out of the office and into his cabin.

Fuck all of this.

* * *

Opening his door he walked into his room and went to draw the curtains when he saw her, the girl who told him off. The girl who slapped him, her cabin was right next to his. Sweet he thought, he liked the view. Peeking from the window he looked as she undressed, wow he thought, her boobs are to die for, looks like a size c or small d, nice.

Sakura saw him and then flashed him the bird, and then opened the window,"Enjoy the view fucker, that's all you ever get.'' she huffed and then snpped the curtains shut.

"What the fuck,'' did she just tell him to fuck off.

Sakura 2

Syaoran 0

''Uhgggggghhh.'' he groaned and slumped back on the bed.

* * *

**So here is chapter 2, how was it, Syaoran'a a bad boy ne.**

**Sakura hates him.**

**Look out for chappie 3 **

**I'l post that tonight**

**I feel like spoiling you guys.**

**read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 16**

**SYAORAN LI 19**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 20**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 18**

**MEILIN LI 19**

**JOSH RYAN 21**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"And then you slapped him.'' Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, whatever, fucking serves him right, he is a cold hearted fucker, I hate him.'' Sakura replied.

"But he is Syoaran Li...the Syoaran Li...he is the front man of The Wolves...he is so hot.'' Tomoyo rattled on.

"He can be the fucking Prince of China for I care, he is a fucking sexist bastard.'' Sakura spat.

Picking up her tray she sauntered over to the bin, dumping the remains of dinner into the bin, she handed the canteen staff her tray. Tomoyo followed and caught up with her.

"It's so cool that you've got your own bunk.'' Tomoyo said.

"Uh huh, real joy. My cabin neighbor happens to be yours truly, that bastard Li.'' Sakura said and then turned sharply at the door, Syoaran Li entered and was in clad in grey skinny jeans, a black wife beater and his converse on, his arms were riddled with tattoos, on his back you can faintly see the outline of a wolf tattoo, with his shades on, he made his way towards the canteen. Girls followed him, taking off his shades and flashing them a cold look with his eyes they retreated.

Right he was in a bad mood. He was not in a mood to sign autographs or do good PR, fuck the label, Syaoran Li doesn't follow orders. Walking up to the canteen staff, smirking at the older lady, he winked at her, he knew he was hot and sexy, he knew he could talk his way into and out of anything. He had a way with the ladies.

"So is there a rock star special.'' he asked, keeping his voice low and winking at her. Could he get any more arrogant.

"Yeah, you can have lobster.''

"Be a doll and wrap it up for me will ya sweet cheeks.''

Talk about being full of himself. Taking the plate and sauntering off to his cabin, he collided with Sakura again.

"You again.'''

''So have you have to come to grovel at my feet for forgiveness.''

"In your dreams bitch.''

"Why are you such a fucking arrogant asshole.''

"Why are you such a cold hearted bitch.''

"Listen pop star, just apologize and go die in a hole ok.''

"It's rock star.''

"Whatever, you prick.''

Sakura 3

Syoaran 0

Sakura turned around and headed for her cabin. Oh the nerve of that fucker. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. Keep telling yourself that girlfriend. You know want him. Fat chance girl. He hates you, so did she.

* * *

Sakura woke up at seven and then went to her private shower, turning the knob and getting under the warm water, she showered quickly, stepping out, she looked at herself in the mirror, she blinked, those hideous green eyes stared back at her. Groaning inwardly, she thought, look at you, your're so ugly, no one wants you.

Looking at the clock, Sakura pulled on her clothes and then popped in her brown contacts.

Oh fuck me, she thought, first class was dance, and guess who was teaching, that's right folks, Syaoran, the sexist pig.

Entering the classroom, she found that she was the first one and Syoaran was already there, signing a tween's shirt. Sakura rolled her eyes. corny much asshole, she thought.'

''Couldn't wait to see me.''

"You wish.''

"Whatever, just stay out of my way and I'll try and pass you.''

"Grrrrrr.'' Sakura growled.

Sakura 3

Syoaran 1

Laugh it up asswipe, you suck balls. Sakura rolled her eyes, Tomoyo wasn't even in this class.

"So good morning everyone, listen here, I'm only going to do this once, watch and then follow.'' Syoran said as pushed a button on the CD player.

He spun once and then twice and began a complicated hip hop routine. Everyone began following and moved in sync with him, Sakura backed into a corner. She was a singer, she didnt dance, what the fuck she thought.

Syaoran spun around and saw her, standing still only moving her arms.

He walked over to her and whispered into her ear.

"See me after class.'' Her breath hitched, he smelled of Ralph Lauren, she inhaled deeply, between her thighs dampened and her cheeks flushed pink. Snapping out, she rolled her eyes at him.

The bell rung and people began filing out, Sakura scowled at him, she walked over to his desk and leaned on it.

"So.''

"Why weren't you dancing?''

"I'm singer, not a dancer.'''

"Irregardless, I am singer too, but when I got signed I was signed I was forced to learn to dance.''

''And this intrests me how.''

"I've heard you sing, in the mornings, you've got real potential.''

"Whatever,''

"I was giving you a compliment, why are you such a bitter bitch.''

"Oh that good i'm a bitter bitch.''

He stood up now, trapping her bewteen the desk and his arms. Her breath hitched again, her heart began pounding.

"Yeah, you've been on my ass since we laid eyes on each other.''

"That's because you've been a real gentleman since we met.''

"Whatever.''

He inched closely. He looked at her plump lips, he wanted to taste her, he wanted to kiss so badly, he needed her.

"Maybe if you said sorry, I would be nicer.''

"In your dreams princess.''

"Fuck you pop star.''

"ITS ROCK STAR.''

"Like it matters.''

She was infuriating, she got under his skin.

He was annoying, she hated him.

"Do you want me to kiss you. I really wanna fucking kiss you so bad.''

He gazed into her eyes, she rolled them and pulled him towards her,

"Just fucking kiss me you prick, stop talking about it.''

He closed the gap between them and presses his lips against hers, god her lips was so soft,

"HMMMM'' She moaned softly into the kiss, he licked her bottom lip and allowing him inside her mouth, they tongues began dancing in an erotic tango, Syaoran bit down on her lips, earning a gasp from her, he slinced her again, kissing her roughly now, he pushed her against the desk, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Pulling her hair back, he applied his teeth and lips to her neck, he sucked on the spot, marking her as his. She moaned into his mouth, sucking her tongue he pulled away and kissed her fore head.

"Why did you stop.''

"I don't want us to get caught.''

"Right.''

She stood up and then wobbled a little.

"Woah.''

"I know, burns you up inside right?

"Yeah.''

She touched her lips and smiled.

"Meet me, in my cabin tonight.''

She nodded and then turned to go. He grabbed her and kissed her again, once time, two times and then she was back on the desk, his mouth found her neck again and he marked another spot. She groaned and then pushed him off. Rolling her eyes she took his phone and entered her number into his.

"Call me later.''

He nodded and watched her leave.

Sitting back on the desk, careful you prick, she's underage, but so fucking delicious. He grabbed his cock and pushed it down, easy boy, she'll be back tonight.

* * *

**ok so what do you think, it didnt come out the way i wanted it to. i wrote it last nite but my twin sister ended up deleting it by mistake so i had to write the whole thing over.**

**anyways read and review**

**i'll post chappie four by tomoro**

**love ya guys**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 16**

**SYAORAN LI 19**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 20**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 18**

**MEILIN LI 19**

**JOSH RYAN 21**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Sakura enjoyed her music class, except for the out burst from a certain blonde haired girl, who wouldn't stop going on about how cute, Syoran was or how hot his body was, or how big he was in his nether regions

"Can you please just shut up?'' she bellowed. Can you obsessive much, this girl was obsessed with Syaoran and felt that she owned the camp because her mother was high in the music business.

"Did you like tell me to shut up.'' the blonde haired girl spoke, tossing her long hair behind her.

"Like yeah, i so did, so like shut up ok.'' Sakura replied in mocking voice.

The blonde girl named Beverly huffed and shut up and rolled her eyes. Sakura couldn't wait to get out of class and then hurry to lunch, she was hungry and maybe she wanted to see a certain amber eyed boy. Her lips still throbbed from his kisses, she touched them and then cleared her throat.

"So i'm supposed to give you training on how to improve your vocal skills, so when i call your name, come up and do your thing ok.''

She called first Tomoyo,she giggled and opened her mouth, she sang something she wrote herself, a song Nostalgic. Her voice was pretty and had an ethereal feel to it.

* * *

**AT LUNCH**

**"**Why didn't you tell me that you had a beautiful voice.''

"Sorry I don't like singing, I like palying the music.''

"It suits you.''

"Thanks, and where did you get that hickey or hickey's, you didnt have those yesterday.''

"Uh heh, hickey...well... its an insect bite.''

"I'm not stupid. Look I've got one.'' she pulled the strap down from her top and showed her the purple mark. ''don't tell anyone but Eriol Hiragiziwa is my boyfriend.''

"Really oh my god, that's exciting.''

"Its ok i guess, the only reason I'm attending this camp is because of him, he comes here tomorow with Josh Ryan, who is Meilin's bf by the way.'' She pointed to a raven haired girl, ''She is aslo happens to be Syoaran's twin sister.''

"I didn't know that.''

"Yeah lots of people don't know.''

"Yeah, that's why they're having lunch together. I thought they were a couple.

_Jealous much Sakura, she is his twin, and plus you aren't a couple._

Sakura mentally cursed herself. She snapped her mouth shut and then saw Meilin walk over to their table.

"Can I sit here, Tomoyo my brother is having a bitch fit right now.'' she said and plunked down.

"Yeah sure,'' Tomoyo said and chewed her food. ''What's wrong?''

"Being that diva's twin is driving me crazy. I am getting a headache just sitting near him'' Meilin said. Turning to Sakura she said.'' Hey nice job bitching it out at Bev in music class.''

Sakura giggled and then glanced at Syaoran he rose up and then dumped his tray, throwing her look that said don't be late or else. She nodded quickly and Tomoyo saw her.

"Looks like you and Li are having an intense stare down, and looks like he is winning.''

"Yeah you would look cute together.'' Meilin piped in.

"Huh,,,,ehhhhhh...me and that pop star...hahahaha, you are funny.'' She laughed and then wiped her eye dramatically.

"So you guys would be perfect for each other, but he is such a fucking diva.'' Meilin said and mentally cursed her twin.

* * *

Syoaran paced into his room, he took out his black berry, he texted Sakura and she didn't text back, instead there was a knock at the door.

Opening it stood Sakura in black mini skirt and black halter top. His breath hitched, he ushered her inside and then closed the door behind him.

"SO.'' She said

"SO.'' he replied.

"What's up.''

"I don't know, you tell me.''

She smiled and then walked over to the counter, picking up his lighter, she flicked it.

"Nice tattoo.'' he said. His voice thick and heavy. He said rising up from his chair, he watched her put a cigerette to her lips and inhaled deeply. ''Ypu smoke?''

"Yes, I do, but mine was confiscated.''

"Don't worry I have plenty.'' he said. Why the fuck was he being so nice with her.

He didn't know what was happening to him, he just felt attracted to her.

She smirked, and then blew smoke into his face. ''So what did you make you come here for?''

Inside she swore she wanted to attack his bones, he looked hot, he was clad in a red boxers shorts and she could see his eight pack and his chinese tattoo across his waist, also another dragon tattoo across, leaving the space where his heart bare, piece of the tattoo was missing. Her mouth gaped open, he swooped down and kissed her lips.

She moaned into the kiss, savoring the taste of lips against her. Lifting her on the counter he stubbed the cigerette out and the plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasting the nicotine and faint cherry.

"What are we doing?"

"I'm about to make love to you. I can't help it Sakura, you amaze me.''

She blinked and then pulled him down roughly. Picking her up her carried her to his bed and began removing her clothes, he bent his head to suckle her breasts, taking the erect nipple into his mouth, he licked and then sucked, with his free hand he massaged the other and then switched.

Sakura 's breath came in erratic stops, between her legs dampened, she reached for him and kissed his lips.

"Make love to me.''

He felt himself get even harder, he stripped off his boxers and swallowed thickly, she spread open her legs, she was wet with desire and she closed her eyes in shyness.

"You beautiful.'' he rasped and then positioned his cock over her wet entrance. He pushed in a little and Sakura gasped, he stopped and kissed her to distract her from the pain. He pushed all the way in and she moaned in pain, moving slowly, he groaned. she was so tight and hot and he wanted to go go faster and harder.

"Syaoran...harder.'' Sakura moaned.

Syaoran felt himself grow even bigger, he kissed her and plunged into her wetness, thrust after thrust, going deeper and deeper. He felt his cock twitch, he going to come. Reaching between her legs he flicked her clit, rubbing the erect tip. She let out a throaty moan, she felt her toes were on fire.

"Oh fuck faster Syoa.'' she moaned, he thrust faster and rubbed her clit faster. ''Oh my goddd, I'm coming.'' he moaned into her mouth and then came two seconds after. Lieing next to her, he pulled a blanket over her and soon he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Syaoran awoke with Sakura in his arms, he kissed her head and gently let go of her, he stepped into his boxers and then lit a cigerette, sure he had sex before and that sex was good but last night was fucking amazing. he never fely like that before.

He glanced on the bed and the looked at her, rays of sunlight fell on her face and made her look even more beautiful, her pouty lips looked so pink and kissable that he stumped his cig out and went back into her arms.

"What time is it?''

"It's 6am.''

"You're an early riser.''

"Yeah, did I wake you?'

"No and here i thought pop stars slept way into the afternoon.''

"Only do that when I'm sick and its rock star.''

"Again like it matters.''

"Lets not get into that now ok, remember the last time we argued what happened?''

Sakura smiled and then blushed. She never blushed.

"Awww you're so cute.''

"Dude did you just call me cute.''

"Yeah dude, I did. Got a problem with that.''

She blinked at him and he hugged her tighter, she was s wrong about him, he was so loving and attentive and caring and he cuddled after sex. She kissed his neck and marked the spot, staking her claim on him.

"So, where dos this leave us.''

"Friends.''

"Yeah friends.''

She rolled her eyes at him and then grabbed her clothes.

"Friends, really Li. We just had sex for fucks sakes, i gave you my virginity.'' she stopped short.''How could i have been so blind, you're pop star, you always get what you want. You just wanted sex.'' She paced around the room looking for her clothes finding it she slipped them on and faced him. "You prick!"

"You opened your legs, so i gave you what you wanted,'' Syaoran countered.

"Fuck you Li.''

"You already did.''

Growling she slapped him and then made her exit. ''I hate you.''

Rising up from the bed, he groaned,_ what the fuck, friends, that what you said. You are a prick_. His mind screamed at him.

* * *

Sakura rushed into her bathroom, throwing away the contents off her counter, her fingers trembled as she picked up a broken piece of glass, raising up her sleeve she swiped the sharp edge over her hand and held it there.

'I hate him I hate him, I hate him.''

_He doesn't want you, you're a slut, you're ugly, everyone hates you. _

Her mind screamed at her.

''Fuck'' she screamed in pain. Holding her hand under the water, she watched the blood red water run clear. If only her life could be like that.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK, HAHHA I'M SO EVIL...DO YOU THINK THAT THEY WOULD GET ALONG NOW. OH WELL THEY BACK SQUARE ONE AGAIN.**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 16**

**SYAORAN LI 19**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 20**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 18**

**MEILIN LI 19**

**JOSH RYAN 21**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**These are everyone's tattoos, some are my suggestions and some are suggestions from Yingf07, really helped a lot. Thankes for the suggestions darling...**

**For Sakura**

**Phoenix (Back Shoulder - Left)**  
**- The Three Ring [From Charmed] (Wrist - Right)**  
**-a pink music note on back her neck**

- **a peony flower on her waist**

**For Syaoran:**

**-wolf of his back**

**- dragon on his chest  
****- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Forearm - Right)**  
**- his name on chinese writing on his inner left hand**

- **celtic symbol on inner right hand.**

**-abstract on left and right shoulders**

******For Tomoyo:**  
**- Four Leaf Clover (Wrist - Left)**  
**  
****For Eriol:**  
**- Panther (Chest - Right)**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**  
**  
**For Meilin:**  
**- Claw Marks (Shoulder Back - Right) **  
**- Butterfly [ (Lower Back - Middle)**  
**  
****For Josh:**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Neck - Right)**  
- **Meilin's name on his chest written in chinese stlye**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Tomoyo squealed and ran down the path and hugged her boyfriend. Eriol Hiragiziwa and then a flash of red ran past them, Meilin dashed down the drive way and the enveloped her boyfriend into her arms, cradling her face into chest, she sobbed, so did Tomoyo. Eriol looked into Josh's baby blue eyes, questioning him.

"Baby, what's wrong?'' Josh asked his girlfriend.

"I missed you so much.'' Meilin sniffed and he grinned, pulling her towards him, he kissed her.

"And you missy, why are you crying,'' Eriol asked Tomoyo, lifting her chin up with his fingers, he didnt wait for an answer he brushed his lips over hers and hugged her tight.

* * *

**LUNCH HOUR**

"Sakura, this is our boyfriends, Josh and Eriol.'' Meilin and Tomoyo gestured at the boys.

She flashed a smile and then turned sour when Syoaran sat next to his sister, grabbing her head and kissing her hair.

"Sy, we're like 19, when are you gonna stop doing that?''

"Never.'' he stole her juice box and stuck and then settled on eating his lunch.

"Kinomoto.''

"Pop star.''

Syoaran groaned.

"It's rock star.''

"How about man whore.''

He leaned over to her and winked at her, rising up from the table, she pushed her half eaten pizza into his face and then drained her coke onto his head.

"Take that you cock sucker.''

Syoaran growled, he stood up and stalked out of the lunch room and into his cabin cussing her to hell.

"Nice.''

"What the fuck was that?''

Sakura rolled her eyes and then stormed over towards the lake.

* * *

"What was that about.'' Eriol asked Tomoyo

"Eriol, I don't know, but this have been going on for weeks now, they've been fighting like cat and dog, every chance they get.'' Tomoyo said.

"Yeah I've never seen a him get so mad before. He sure doesn't like Sakura at all and she is such a sweet girl.'' Meilin added.

"Maybe its really that they like each other.'' Josh offered.

"We've tried talking to them but they won't budge.'' Tomoyo said.

"Ok, baby, I'll speak to Li and Josh can speak to Sakura, he's older and wiser.'' Eriol explained.

* * *

**AT THE LAKE**

Sakura srummed her guitar and sang as the tears rolled down her cheeks,

_Cuz perfect didn't feel so perfect.''_

_Trying to fit a csquare into a circle was no life_

_I defy, let the rain fall down and wake my dreams_

_let it wash away my sanity..._

_cuz i wanna feel the thunder _

_i wanna scream..._

_i'm coming clean..._

"Nice voice.''

Sakura spun around, her green eyes blazing with emotion and she stopped playing and wiped her tears.

"Your eyes.'' Josh started.

They were the most beautiful shade of emerald green, they seem to pop out of her face.

"Are fucking ugly.'' she spat. She instantly popped back the life less brown ones.

"Your eyes are very pretty Sakura, do you mind if i call you Sakura.'' Josh asked.

"Thanks, you're first person to see my real eye color, and yeah you can call me by my first name.'' she responded and put her guitar done.

"Did you write that song yourself.'' Josh asked. He was now sitting on the dock with her.

"Yeah, was it bad?'' She said and strummed the guitar.

"Its quite nice actually and the melody is perfect. You've got talent.'' Josh said.

She smiled at him.

"Why do you hate Li so much.'' He questioned. He lit a cig and she took it from him. "How old are you, you shouldn't be smoking?''

"There are lots of things I shouldn't be doing but I do it anyway.'' She replied cryptically.

"Hey I know Li is a handful,'' she shot him a look, ''Ok he is a bitch, a diva really, But he was never like that. I grew up with him, he had a really messed up childhood and that's why he is mean so give him a chance, don't let him get to you. He'll come around ok. He is great musician, he cant teach you a lot.''

"Hey listen, thanks for talking to me, you're really great listener.'' Sakura said.

"Anytime Sakura, we rock strs aim to please.'' He said and smirked.

"Haha very funny, but Meilin is so lucky to have you as her bf. You guys are cute together.'' Sakura replied.

"Right.'' he chuckled.''Melin is my wife.''

"What.'' Sakura exploded.

"Calm down, well we thought she was pregnant so I married her, but she wasn't but I don't regret making her my wife, I love her.'' He explained.

"Wow, you really love her.'' Sakura asked.

"I can't imagine life with out her, but the day her twin finds out, I am dead man, he really is too over protective of Meilin. He can't know of our marriage ok.''

"Don't worry I'll keep quiet.''

"And I'll keep quiet about your eyes. They are very pretty by the way.'' Josh added.

Sakura smiled sadly but she wanted Syaoran to tell her that she was pretty. But he didn't otie her. all he wanted was a fuck.

Well fuck him then.

* * *

''So you're basically telling me to apologize. To her. She'll eat me alive man. I'm scared.'' Syaoran admitted. He had now showered and put on some clothes. He lit a cig and inhaled deeply.

"Are you intimiidated of Sakura.'' Eriol asked.

"Of fucking course. Have you seen her, I swear she could kill people dead by looking at them.'' Li retorted.

"You like her.'' Eriol said.

"Ha me nahhh she's too young.''

"You better not have funny business with her. Aplogize and don't fuck up ok.'' Eriol said and then looked at his blackberry, ''Tomoyo needs me.''

Eriol opend the door and Syoran said ''Dont' be silly, put a condom on your willy...ok.''

Eriol flashed him the middle finger and walked out only to be mobbed by screaming fan girls.

* * *

Syoaran closed his eyes, did he really like her, he just wanted a fuck right, he was a rock star, he always get what he wanted. But the one thing he couldn't have was Sakura, she hated him and plus she was off limits. He could go to jail for touching her. Too late prick, you already abused her.

_But you have feelings for her. You need her._

Scowling he laid on his bed. ''Syaoran Li doesn't need any fucking body.''

Drifting off to sleep, he closed his eyes and then was awkened by a loud knock on the door.

"I;m not here.'' he answered.

"Open the fucking door, its pouring out here.''

A voice called from outside, he rose from the bed crossed the small living space and opened the door. Sakura stood there drenched ifrom head to toe. her dress hung to her like a second skin. His eyes scanned her body. she was small and petite with a curvy waist and perky breast, her stomache flat and taut. He raised one eye brow and then opened the door wider, rolling her eyes, she walked in.

Standing on the carpet, he padded barefoot and handed her a towel.

"Well why are you here.'' Li asked.

"I'm sorry ok.''

"For what?''

"For being a bitch.''

"Oh that, yeah you really are a bitch.''

"Shut up pop star.''

"Whatever.''

"Look maybe I am bitter, I've had a hard life ok. I don't think you would understand.''

"Try me.''

Her eyes flashed him a look that said hold me. He crossed the room and wrapped the towel tighter around her.

"Strip.''

"Excuse me.''

"Strip, get out of those wet clothes. I'll lend you a tee shirt and a pair of boxers.''

"Why are you being so nice to me.''

He grinned and went into the closet rummaging and then walking out, he stopped short, Sakura stood there with the toel draped around her and she bent over toweling her long hair dry. His gaze went to the back of her thighs, her skin was so velvety smooth.

"That's because I'm not a bad person really, I can be nice at times. To people I like.''

Sakura fought the urge to laugh, he was so fucking corny.

"Do you mind?''

"What I've seen all the goodies before.''

"You pervert.''

"That wasn't what you said when I pushed my dick in you.''

Sakura forgot to be angry and blushed at his crude words. She really wanted him. She looked up at him, he stood over her, she was just over five feet while he towered over six feet. She looked up into his intense amber eyes.

"I want you Saku.'' he breathed, he then pulled her closer, the towel dropping to the floor, he kissed her and then hugged her, he cupped her face into his calloused fingers and kissed her again, this time slowly, sweetly, he savored the taste of her wet kisses, she gasped when he massaged her breasts and his tongue delved into hes, swirling and dancing with hers in perfect harmony. Sakura felt like she die if she couldn't kiss him.

She needed him right now.

"I need you Li.''

"Baby you have me.''

No girl have ever needed him before, Laying her gently on the bed, he began to kiss and suck every inch of her body, she grasped the sheets in pleasure.

"Please Syoa.''

He smiled into her neck and then rubbed her wet aching slit. She was so hot and dripping wet, he looked into her eyes and then leaned down to kiss her sweet sex, he laved her wet folds with his tongue and then spreading her wide with her thumbs he lowered his head and began sucking on her clit

Sakura's back arched and she opened her legs wider, her body felt like jelly, her toes numb, her arms lifeless, she felt the floor had fallen and then it did, he pushed his fingers into and pumped slowly, then curliing his fingers causing her to moan heavily and scream his name.

'Oh fuck Syaoran.'' she pushed her lips into his face, her hands played with hair.'' Please don't stop.''

'You taste so fucking good baby. I'm not gonna stop.'' He said and then began pumping faster. Sakura moaned. ''Oh yeah that's it baby, cum for me, scream my name. My name better be the only one escaping your lips.''

Sakura held on to the bed sheets, breathing heavily.'' Oh fuck Syoa, Syaoran I'm cuming.'' she screamed and moaned. Her body twitched, her lips bucked and then she came hard and fast coating his hand wit her juices. He licked her clean and then came up and kissed her letting her taste herself in his mouth.

"What the fuck was that?'' she asked as he cuddled her into his chest.

"You liked that.'' he replied . She nodded and then kissed his neck, sucking the spot, she swung her legs over his torso and straddled him. She kissed his jaw and lips and his eyes.

No girl had ever kissed him like this, she was the first. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and then bit his bottom lip playfully earing a groan from him.

"Babe, when you kiss me like that all i can think of is fucking you senseless.'' He groaned.

"I wanna ride you babe.'' she asked.

"Hun, you aren't ready for that, you're still sore as much as I want you now, I don't wanna hurt you.'' He said, rising p and enveloping her in his arms. He took her hands into his his kissed her finger tips, she winced with pain.

"Sakura, what the hell is this?'' he gestured to the fresh cuts on her wrists.

"I I, my braclets did that.'' She lied.

"Are you cutting baby.'' he asked.

He held her wrists to his lips and kissed it. She nodded.

"Don't ever fucking do that again ok, or else I'll...''he stopped short.

"You'll do what?''

"You'll see, just don't do it again ok.'' he growled.

She nodded and promised, she didn't want to know what he would have done. She cuddled up against him and he kissed her fore head. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Li lay awake, he didn't know she was cutting, what the fuck was that, this better be the last time she did that, or he would himself to get her to stop.

_YOU LOVE HER, HIS MIND SCREAMED._

No he didn't did he, he had strong feelings, he cared for her.

* * *

**ok here is chappie five, what do you think, read and review**

**chappie six is up next.**

**thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 16**

**SYAORAN LI 19**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 20**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 18**

**MEILIN LI 19**

**JOSH RYAN 21**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**These are everyone's tattoos, some are my suggestions and some are suggestions from Yingf07, really helped a lot. Thankes for the suggestions darling...**

**For Sakura**

**Phoenix (Back Shoulder - Left)**  
**- The Three Ring [From Charmed] (Wrist - Right)**  
**-a pink music note on back her neck**

- **a peony flower on her waist**

**For Syaoran:**

**-wolf of his back**

**- dragon on his chest  
****- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Forearm - Right)**  
**- his name on chinese writing on his inner left hand**

- **celtic symbol on inner right hand.**

**-abstract on left and right shoulders**

**For Tomoyo:**  
**- Four Leaf Clover (Wrist - Left)**  
**  
****For Eriol:**  
**- Panther (Chest - Right)**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**  
**  
**For Meilin:**  
**- Claw Marks (Shoulder Back - Right) **  
**- Butterfly [ (Lower Back - Middle)**  
**  
****For Josh:**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Neck - Right)**  
- **Meilin's name on his chest written in chinese stlye**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Syoaran eyes gazed over Sakura as she glided with her dance partner in dance class, the boy obviously had a thing for her because he pulled her too close and his hands laid dangerously close to her ass. Syoaran gripped the desk edge as hard as he could, inside him he burned. Sakura was his damn it, no one else could fucking touch her. His knuckles began turning white and his veins in his neck began to swell, he was holding back every urge to beat that boys ass to a pulp.

Sakura looked over to Li, she saw his eyes and the way he looked at her, he was mad, she made eye contact and he looked away. Pressing stop on the radio he rose up. Walking to the door, he opened it and then spoke.

"Class dismissed.''

Everyone followed out, Sakura was the last to get out, he stopped her. He pinned her up against the wall.

"You're mine you know that right.''

He growled against her lips, lifting her up against the wall and placing her legs around his waist. He kissed her, rough and harsh, causing her to moan involuntarily. She pulled away and wrapped her hands around his neck, she looked into his eyes and kissed him again.

"Why so jealous?''

"Babe, you're mine ok, only mine. No one else touches you.''

She rolled her eye

* * *

s. He was really belligerent now. He couldn't tell her he loved her but he was possessive over her. Sliding down the wall, she pushed him off and sat on the desk.

"I'm yours ok, I love you. '' She stressed.

"I know, but I can't help it. I get jealous ok, so sue me.'' he replied.

"Can't you say it just once. Tell me how you feel about me.'' she wiped tears from her eyes now.

"It's more complicated than that right.'' he held her hands into his.

"Oh I get it, its about sex. Really Syaoran we have sex everynight, you don't feel anything for me. You just want to fuck is that it?'' she shouted at him.

"Babe, please lets not fight.'' Syaoran begged.

"Don't fucking babe me.'' She spat and stormed off to her next class.

_i fucking hate him, that stuck up prick, oh get real Sakura you're in love with him. But why couldn't he say he loved her, that's because he doesnt love you Sakura._

She huffed and ran into Josh and Eriol together with their girlfriends.

"Hey what's wrong?'' Tomoyo asked. She put her arm around Sakura. Meilin wiped away her tears, Eriol and Josh stepped back, understanding fully that they girls needed girl time. Nudging Josh on his ribs Eriol pulled him in the direction of the canteen.

* * *

**IN SAKURA'S BEDROOM**

"How can someone be so cruel?'' Meilin asked.

"Cheer up honey, you'll be ok.'' Tomoyo asked and then took a swig of her bottled water.

"I don't fucking give a damn anymore, he picks on me for everything. He says I can't dance and I have two left feet.'' Sakura lied. She couldn't tell them the truth, her relationship with Syaoran was so complicated. She just wished she had someone to talk too.

These girls offered her support but she needed to hear advice, she never had a boyfriend before.

"You always say you don't have a boyfriend, but those hickey marks, I must say, who ever this guy is must really be possessive, Eriol does it all the time.'' Tomoyo said and opened Sakura's closet. She blinked. Where was Sakura's clothes?

"Sakura where are your clothes?'' Tomoyo asked.

"In there?'' she pointed to the closet.

"But there is like nothing there, you only have a few pieces and they don't look so good.'' Meilin added.

"I know, Meilin are you thinking what I'm thinking?'' Tomoyo squealed and clapped her hand together.

"Make over!'' they both shouted together.

* * *

Sakura cringed when they dragged her into the boys limo, one of the perks of being a girlfriend and a twin was that they unlimited access to the guys limo and credit cards.

They piled in and Sakura hung her head in shame, she wasn't used to this kind of attention. She fiddled with her thumbs and watched Tomoyo and Meilin dance to the beat of a song being played on the radio. She was shy when it came to making friends who were girls. She smiled when they began singing along with the radio. They were holding Tomoyo's phone as a mike and they belted the chorus of Jennifer Hudson's hit song Spotlight.

_I don't like _

_living under your spotlight_

_Just because you think I might_

they stopped singing and told Sakura to sing, that she was missing out on the fun. They were so right, she had missed out on fun and she had grown up to quickly, too many nights she had lay awake in fear foe her life, when her stepmother had come home drunk with a man and passed out, too many nights she trained her self to fight back when her stepmother's drunken boyfriend came after her.

Then there was Syaoran, she loved him but he held back alot about himself, after sex, would be the only time, he would talk, he would become Syoaran Li the real person, he would tell her about his childhood certain pieces, he would talk about growing up with Meilin and how the band started but that was it, some times he would sing to her. But that was only for a little time, as soon as he stepped out of his cabin and into the class room he became Syoaran Li, international rock star and a cold hearted bitch.

Rolling her eyes and pushing her thoughts and bad experiences and trials she opened her mouth and continued the song. As she sang she let out her frustrations and sadness into the words. truly feeling that Syaoran kept her away from him. She knew he felt that she would betray him, he talked of betrayal a lot. That was when he got possessive and rough during sex. He would bite her and mark her, bruising her skin and making her sore for days.

_find somebody worthy_

_what the hell do you think you're doing_

_loving me_

_sooooo wrongggg_

Tomoyo and Meilin stopped singing and gaped at her, she was amazing her voice was heaven, she hit all the notes and sang the song better than real singer herself. Sakura smiled and tapped her feet along with the song. The song ended and then Rihanna's Unfaithful began.

_Story of my life searching for the right_

_but it keeps avoiding me_

_sorrow in my soul cause it seems that wrong_

_really loves my company_

_he more than a man and this more than love_

_the reason that the sky is blue_

_but the clouds are rolling in because i'm gone again_

_and to him i just can't be true_

Meilin leaned over and turned the radio off.

"Girl you can sang!'' Tomoyo leaned over and gripped her hand.

"Yeah, look I've got chills running up my arm.'' Meilin added.

"Was it good?'' Sakura asked.

"Hella ya!'' they screamed in unison.

She laughed and they exited the limo and Sakura gaped at the huge mall.

"Wow, that's huge.'' She exclaimed.

"Wait till you see inside it.''

"But guys I don't have any money,'' she whispered

'That's ok, this is courtesy's Syoraran's Li credit card it has no limit. So lets get shopping.'' Meilin said and waved Syaoran;s card in front of Sakura's face.

_"He is gonna be pissed.''_ she thought.

They made their way into store that spanned out the entire floor. First floor was shoes, second floor was handbags and accessories, third floor was pants and skirts, fourth floor was dresses and tops, fifth floor was the food court and the top floor was jewellry.

* * *

After shoppin, they were laden with bags and bags of clothes and accessories, and shoes. She had outfit for every occassion. Tomoyo even bought her heels, she objected was over ruled by the two over enthusiastic girls. They settled in the food court and was having lunch, when Sakura spotted Li with brown haired woman with ruby eyes and pale creamy skin. he was dressed in black and had on a hat and shades. There was no mistaking him, his walk gave him away and the way he wiped the chair before sitting. Classic asshole move, Sakura thought.

Why was he here, Tomoyo looked towards the direction Sakura looking and then to Sakura's face, tears fell when she saw him rise up to peck the woman's cheek, then it clicked, Sakura's boyfriend was Syaoran, she was in love with him. She could see in his eyes. The way she looked at him and blushed whenever they spoke of him.

Sakura and Tomoyo locked eyes.

_''He is the one huh?''_

_"Yes Tomoyo, he is the one who gave me these hickeys.''_

"Are you guys listening me?'' Meilin asked.

They snapped away and Tomoyo cleared her throat.

"Yes sweetie go on.'' Sakura said softly. Looking down at her fries and burger she played with the food.

_He is here with another woman, she's so pretty, he was right, this thing she had with him was just for sex. Nobody fucking likes me, Tomoyo and Melin are doing this out of pity._

Grating her chair back, she rose up and ran, she fled into a cab and told the driver to take her to Camp Music note. Syaoran saw her, her rose up and excused himself.

* * *

''I'm sorry Fiemie, i have to go. Do give mother my love.'' He said as he pecked the girls cheeks.

"Be good Syaoran,'' she spoke in a thick heavy british accent.

* * *

Tomoyo and Meilin hurried after Sakura, reaching into the parking lot they searched for her, she was already long gone. They quickly called the limo driver and got in as soon as he pulled up.

"What was that about?'' Meilin asked.

"I think that there is more to Sakura and Syoaran's relationship.''

"Like what, sleeping together, that's illegal, what is she like 16.''

"But her eyes, held some much raw emotion, when she saw him with that girl.''

"That girl, happens to be out bigger sister Fiemie, but I don't get along with her.''

"Why not?''

"She said, I was a disgrace to the women of the Li family, that I should have been a boy and also because I married Josh without their permission.''

"WHAT Melin you married Josh.''

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you. Don't be mad at me.''

"Yeah I'm not.''

"You've had your reasons.''

"Yeah but lets find Sakura first ok.''

* * *

Syaoran pushed the key into his car, the engine roared to life and he took off. Pulling off his hat and shades he sped into the direction of the camp, he arrived within minutes having taken a short cut through the woods.

He exited his car and then walked up the path.

_She's gonna murder me, she hates me, she thinks I'm cheating on her, Fiemie is my sister damn it. I can't let her leave me, I'm writing songs now because of her, I hurt her._

He reached to her door, he looked around to make sure no one was near.

"Babe, open the door.'' inside he could hear scuffling and a muffled cry. ''Babe don't cry, I don't do tears, you know that.''

"Go away Li, I hate you.''

Great now she was back to calling him by his last name. Inside the room Sakura sat on the floor, she swiped the blade over her her wrists and stuffed the cloth into her mouth to stifle her cries. She nicked deeper than she thought. She could vaguely hear Syaoran's banging on the door.

_Go away you sick fuck, you cheating bastard.''_

Her eyelids began drooping, her blood pooled around her and her head banged against the wall.

''Syaoran help me.'' She cried.

Outside he heard her, his heart skipped a beat, he feared the worst, he kicked open the door and barged in to the room, then hs heart really stopped, his eyes welled up.

"Oh baby,'' he kneeled down next to her, ignoring the blood staining his clothes, he cradled her in his arms. ''You promised me.''

She looked up and then smiled weakly, her eyes fluttered and then she opened her mouth to speak.

"Shh don't speak, I'll have to get to a hospital.'' He picked her up and then dashed out side her cabin. A crowd had gathered when they heard his beating and banging on the door, they prevented him from moving.

"Fucking move assholes, I need to get to the hospital.'' He cried, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Tomoyo and Meilin pushed their way throught the crowd,

"This way Syaoran.'' they said, he followed and then ran towards his car. Josh stopped him,

''its better I drive, hold her in the backseat.'' Josh told Syaoran. Without thinking he piled into Josh's SUV and held her, placing a his rag on her cut he tried to stop the bleeding.

Josh pulled away, Eriol held Tomoyo while Josh held Meilin's hand as he drove.

"Baby you need to stay awake ok.'' he cried to her, ''don't sleep ok.''

Eriol looked into Tomoyo'e eyes and throwing her a look and mouthing Baby. She just looked away and prayed that Sakura would make it.

"Sing to her Syaoran'' Meilin said.

"Yeah sing, and get her to sing along with you.'' Eriol mumbled.

He nodded and opened his mouth, what the fuck to sing. He wracked his brain, she like PussyCatDolls song, Stick Wit you. He belted out the opening verse of the song. His voice smooth and crisp and clear he poured his heart in the song.

_I don't wanna go another day _

_So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind _

_Seems like everybody is breaking up _

_And throwing their love away _

_But I know I got a good thing right here _

_That's why I say (Hey)_

Eriol and Tomoyo together woith Meilin exchanged looks. Sakura's eyes opened. She smiled. Li gestured with his free hand for the rest to join in.

"Sing with me honey.''

_Honey, he never called her honey._

_Nobody gonna love me better, _

_I must stick wit u forever _

_Nobody gonna take me higher, _

_I must stick wit u _

_You know how to appreciate me,_

_ I must stick wit u, my baby _

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, _

_I must stick wit u_

She opened her mouth and sang along with him, their voices creating the perfect melody. Josh swerved into the hospital and stopped in the emergency drive way, Li got off and ran to the front desk.

"I need a doctor damn it, my girlfriend is dying.'' he motioned to the girl in his arms.

The nurse signaled another nurse and an orderly and they whisked her into the operating room.

* * *

Syaoran sat on the benches, his head cradled on the wall, Meilin and Tomoyo were knocked out and sleeping on their boyfriends.

"Girlfriend huh?'' Eriol spoke.

"I just blurted it out, so she would get prompt service.''

"Now is not the time for your ego, Li.'' Josh whispered harsly, ''Sakura is like a sister to me. If something happens to her, we won't forgive you, so spill, what's the fucking truth?''

"I love her, ok, are you fucking happy.'' Li shouted.

A nurse walked past and scolded them for being loud.

"Listen, I know you are big rockstars but this is hospital such behavior will not be permitted, keep your voices down.'' the old nurse huffed and walked away.

"I'm sorry miss, won;t happen again.'' Li spoke. He looked at Eriol and Josh .''She amazes me you know, her voice, her personality.''

"Yeahm buts its illegal and you can go to jail. When her stepmother finds out, you're in for a hell of a lawsuit buddy.''

"Stepmother?'' Li questioned.

"You claim you love her but you don't know shit about her, did you know her real eye color is emerald green and they so fucking gorgeous.'' Josh spat. ''Love isn't about sex you prick.''

"Huh, what, she never told me.'' Li replied.

"She is afraind of you, she loves you Li, really loves you.'' Eriol said.

"How do you guys know si much.'' He retorted.

"Its called conversation.'' Josh said .''I listened to her.''

Syaoran stood up and turned around, the doctor approached in a flash, ''We need a blood donor, O positve, any of you?''

"I'm O positive.'' Syaoran said and followed the doctor.

* * *

"She's lost a lot of blood but we saved her, but we'll need to get another pint from you in two hours.'' The doctor spoke as he checked Sakura on the bed. The doctor left and Syaoran sat in a chair holding her life less hands. She was sleeping soundly and she looked pale and her skin looked had a bluish tint to it.

''So Josh tells me you have green eyes.'' he spoke, his own amber eyes flooded with tears .''I'm sure they're beautiful.'' he kissed her hand and her forehead, ''Also you write your own songs.'' He lifted her cut to his lips, he kissed her there .He finally broke down, laying his head on the bed near her hand, he sobbed.

"I thought I lost you, why did you do it. You promised me, you won't cut again.'' he said, ''don't you see I need you.'' He looked into her face, ''Wake up baby, please.''

She stirred and then moved her hand., her eyes fluttered, she opened them and gazed into his glass colored pools. ''I thought don't need anyone.''

"Babe you're awake,'' he swooped her in his arms and kissed her mercilessly, ''Don't ever fucking do that again ok.'' She smiled against his kisses.

"I love you.'' she murmured and then he kissed her lips.

"I can't say it now, but I wrote a song, would you like to hear it. It will let you know how much I care about you ok.''

She nodded and then he pulled out his guitar, '_IT GOES EVERYWHERE I GO', _She remembered him saying. ''The song is called Beautiful Soul''

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I wont let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_  
_To you I'd be always faithful_  
_I want to be what you always needed_  
_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I wont let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_  
_You might need time to think it over_  
_But im just fine moving forward_  
_I'll ease your mind_  
_If you give me the chance_  
_I will never make you cry c`mon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I wont let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you_  
_Baby do you think you could want me too_  
_I don't wanna waste your time_  
_Do you see things the way I do_  
_I just wanna know if you feel it too_  
_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I wont let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You beautiful soul, yeah _

Sakura had tears in her eyes now, she rose up and wiped the tears that flowed from his amber eyes, he loved her, he needed her, he wanted her, and she loved him also, she also needed him. She was nothing with out him.

"Its beautiful, I love it, and I LOVE YOU.'' she said, she pulled him close and captured his lips into passionate kiss, pouring his heart in the kiss, he hoped she felt how much he loved her.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK...MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER 4,617 WORDS, **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**SYOARAN AND SAKURA RELATIONSHIP ON THE OPEN.**

**LOOK OUT FOR CHAPTER 7 DRAMA WILL ENSUE**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 16**

**SYAORAN LI 19**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 20**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 18**

**MEILIN LI 19**

**JOSH RYAN 21**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**These are everyone's tattoos, some are my suggestions and some are suggestions from Yingf07, really helped a lot. Thankes for the suggestions darling...**

**For Sakura**

**Phoenix (Back Shoulder - Left)**  
**- The Three Ring [From Charmed] (Wrist - Right)**  
**-a pink music note on back her neck**

- **a peony flower on her waist**

**For Syaoran:**

**-wolf of his back**

**- dragon on his chest  
****- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Forearm - Right)**  
**- his name on chinese writing on his inner left hand**

- **celtic symbol on inner right hand.**

**-abstract on left and right shoulders**

**For Tomoyo:**  
**- Four Leaf Clover (Wrist - Left)**  
**  
****For Eriol:**  
**- Panther (Chest - Right)**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**  
**  
**For Meilin:**  
**- Claw Marks (Shoulder Back - Right) **  
**- Butterfly [ (Lower Back - Middle)**  
**  
****For Josh:**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Neck - Right)**  
- **Meilin's name on his chest written in chinese stlye**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Viv Kinomoto stormed into the hospital, she laughed when she heard the news, Sakura tried to commit suicide, she was still stable and needed lots of blood to sustain her small petite body, apparently Sakura was also under nourished and her body was lacking strenght to produce more blood.

"She should have fucking dead.'' Viv said. She hated Sakura, when Sakura's father had died, her grandfather the great Amimiya had ceased all of Sakura's father accounts and freezed it, he sent money every month for Sakura's schooling, and living needs. Every year for her birthday her grandfather would send a present. But that venomous woman, had squandered every penny, and Sakura never recieved anything, her step mother always sold off her birthday presents or kept them for herself.

Viv tossed her dark bony hair over shoulders, her grey lifeless eyes shaded by enormous shades she hid her hate for the teen. She shoulld fcking killed herself, why the fuck did she live. She punched the buttons on the elevator and stepped into it. The doors opened and stalked her way into Sakura's room but was stopped by a guard.

"Excuse me miss, are you the list?'' The guard asked.

"What list.'' she snapped.

"I've been given strict orders not too let anyone in, if your not on the list you can't visit.'' he said and glanced at his list.

"Viviana Kinomoto, i'm Sakura's mother.'' she spoke.

"You definitely cannot go in. I'm sorry Miss you have to wait.''

"Under whose orders,''

"Syoaran Li, he's paying for your daughter's board at this hospital.''

Viv huffed she stamped her feet and then walked off and sank into a chair.

_So Sakura has snatched a man and a rich one too eh, this is interesting, I have to kill her before her grandfather comes to the US, he sent a letter asking to see her. He's gonna hand over the company to her, Nadeshiko Cosmetics and Beauty Line. The best cosmetic line to ever hit the US, Sakura had no idea that she was the heiress to the Amimiya empire._

She smiled evilly, she planned her attack, kill Sakura off in her sleep.

* * *

Tomoyo knocked on the door to Sakura's room, she opened it to find Sakura and Syaoran sharing a passionate kiss.

"You guys you have be careful, she us still underage you know.'' Tomoyo stifled a gigle. The pair pulled away and Li kiised Sakura's head.

"I'll be back ok babe, I really need to pee.'' ' he whispered.

He was a changed man, he was in love with Sakura.

"Sakura that man is in serious love with you.'' She gushed.

"I know right.''

"He's the one huh doll.''

"Yeah I love him, he loves me too but hasnt said it yet.''

'He'll say it sweetie, so how are you feeling?

"Way better, I'm getting to go home in an hour.''

"That's great.''

"Syaoran will be thrilled.''

"Yeah but your cabin was destroyed by Bev and her crew, so you may have to room with Syaoran, don't worry, Yuki insisted that you and Syaoran be together.''

"Tomoyo can i ask a question?''

"You just did but go on ask away.''

"Who gave me blood, whose blood am I living on.''

"Syaoran is giving you two pints of blood daily.''

Sakura gripped Tomoyos hand, he ws so sweet, he didn't need to do this but he did, he loved her, he really love her.

* * *

Sakura sat on the bed as she watched Li pace around the room, he was pacing her clothes into the closet and then arranging her make up on his counter.

"Babe.'' he flew past her.

''Babe.'' he went into the closet.

"Babe,'' he came out the bathroom.

"Huh you called baby.''

'Yeah I've been calling you for the last ten minutes. I need to pee.'' she giggled.

''Oh sure.'' he smirked and then helped her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"Syaoran put me down, I'm not a baby.'' she said.

"Au contraire ma cherie tu es a moi.'' he said in french. _you are mines_

"Since when do you speak french?''

"I'm a french national baby.'' he retorted. ''I've lived in the US since I was six years.''

She nodded and then he put her down by the bathroom. Having finished using the bathroom, Sakura washed and dried her hands. Syaoran plastered a smirk and stalked into the bathroom, standing behind her with his head on hers, he gazed into the mirrored image of them.

He bent her head to the side, laving his tongue on her neck, he nipped the smooth skin, gently biting he sucked the spot, trailing up behind her ears he left open mouth kisses on her that made her weak in the knees, she bit her lips and stifled a moan.

''Hmmm.'' she groaned. Spinning her around her kissed her, brushing the tips of his lips with hers, drinking her sweetness. He had never kissed her like this. So sweet, so soft, her heart felt like exploding, her belly did flips, her hands made their way into his messy hair.

''Take them out.'' he growled against her ear ans bit gently cauing shiver down her spine and between her thighs to dampen. She looked at him questionably.''Please honey.''

She blinked and them bent over the sink, she popped the brown lenses out and then facd him. It was his turn to feel flips in his belly and his heart to explode.

"Wow si belle.'' he breathed.

"Syaoran english please.''

"So beautiful mon amour.'' he whispered. Taking the contacts out of her hands he flung them into the toilet. He pressed her up against the wall andf kissed her lips, driving his tongue into her mouth, he massaged her tongue with his. One hand supporting her, the other inching up her thighs, she squeezed her butt cheeks and caused her gasp silently.

Scooping her up in his arms he laid her on the bed, their bed, he undressed her, taking off his shirt in the process and also his boxefrs, she marvellled at the sight of his cock.

"No matter how much times I make love to you, you still blush like it's the first time.'' he spoke huskily. Opening hr legs, he spread her thighs and kissed his way towards her wet center. Knowing that it would cause her to get frustrated he kissed every where and sucked every where except there, his hands pinched and tweaked her nipples, adding sensations to her core.

"Please Syaoran.'' she begged, she needed release. ''Baby please.''

''Patience my love.'' he said as he came on top her and kissed her lips, deciding to torture her he kissed her dipping his tongue into her mouth and licking the out,line of her lips, with his hand he toyed with her clit, she was wet with desire and it soaking through the sheets. Placing hs finger in his mouth he licked, watching him, she gasped. He was so fucking hot and she wanted to him fuck her senseless.

''I want you Syaoran.'' she begged.

He grunted and played with her clit, running his fingers in circles and then adding one finger into her hot wet tight core, he pumped slowly and deep.

"Babe more.'' she groaned.

'I can't hear you, what do you want?'' He thrust his fingers into driving upwards.

"Oh fuck Syaoran faster harder.'' she screamed. He smirked against her neck and added another finger and then another, Sakura moaned, she gripped the sheets and then her hips began bucking, riding her orgasm out, Syaoran pulled his hand out of her core and pushed his cock into her, hoking her legs around his waist he drove into her hard and fast, hot and slick.

Kissing her lips and then sucking her neck, he plunged into her Sakura screamed into chest,

"Faster, harderrr...don;t stop.'' she groaned, her nails dug into his back, her toes felt numb. Her eyes rolled back into her head, sex with Syaoran was intense, her breath heavy and deep, he leaned down and pulled her erect nipple into his mouth, laving the peak with with tngue and teeth, causing sensation after glorious sensation to flow through her body. His thrusts were frantic now, harder and faster, his legs couldn't support his weight, he gripped Sakura's hips to keep her in place, he felt weak, pleasure flwing through his body, his blood rushing to his head, he bent down and kissed her slow and hard.

"Oh fuck me Syoaran, harder...yeah...please.'' she moaned, How much harder could he go, scared that he would hurt her he shook his head and kissed her. She looked into her eyes, her green eyes bore into his amber brown ones, ''Please baby,'' she begged and he picked up the speed. ''oh fuck, oh shit baby. yeah harder,'' she arched her back and he rose up,

"Babe, I'm almost there.'' he groaned, placing his hands on her clit he rubbed, she flexed wildly, her walls began clapmping tighteng, milking him off his seed. he thrust into her harder and she came, gripping his back.

"Babe, I'm coming, I love you.'' she moaned. He thrust into her once twice, his cock twitched and he came inside of her, collasping gently on her, he kissed her lips.

''I love you too.''

* * *

**dun dun Syoa says he loves her, cute huh,**

**people were pm-ing me asking me to show more interaction Sakura and Syaoran**

**Well hope you love it.**

**read and review**

**thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 16**

**SYAORAN LI 19**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 20**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 18**

**MEILIN LI 19**

**JOSH RYAN 21**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**These are everyone's tattoos, some are my suggestions and some are suggestions from Yingf07, really helped a lot. Thankes for the suggestions darling...**

**For Sakura**

**Phoenix (Back Shoulder - Left)**  
**- The Three Ring [From Charmed] (Wrist - Right)**  
**-a pink music note on back her neck**

- **a peony flower on her waist**

**For Syaoran:**

**-wolf of his back**

**- dragon on his chest  
****- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Forearm - Right)**  
**- his name on chinese writing on his inner left hand**

- **celtic symbol on inner right hand.**

**-abstract on left and right shoulders**

**For Tomoyo:**  
**- Four Leaf Clover (Wrist - Left)**  
**  
****For Eriol:**  
**- Panther (Chest - Right)**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**  
**  
**For Meilin:**  
**- Claw Marks (Shoulder Back - Right) **  
**- Butterfly [ (Lower Back - Middle)**  
**  
****For Josh:**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Neck - Right)**  
- **Meilin's name on his chest written in chinese stlye**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Sakura watched as Li slept, his hands around her waist and and his head rested on her chest, he was beautiful, his body was perfection, she blushed when images of night before flashed into her mind, she traced circles over the spot where his shoulders and neck met, she knew that was his weak spot, he stirred and then raised his hand and captured her hand in his, with his eyes still closed he kissed her finger tips.

"You're watching me sleep again aren't you.'' He asked, his deep french accent made her weak.''

"Babe, tell me more about your background.'' she asked. He was now lieing on his back, with her on his chest, his free hand played with her breast and she sighed.

"Well lets see, my grand parents on my mother's side were greek while my father's side were chinese. My father came from china, my mother was a from Greece who migrated to France, she met my father and then had Fiemie and then Meilin and I.''

''So that's why your so tan and tall and well sculpted.'' she asked innocently.

Syaoran blushed, for the first time in his life a girl made him blushed.

"Vous me flatter mon cher.'' he spoke in french. He kissed her and then kissed her eyes. ''tu es si belle.'' He dragged his lips from hers and kissed her neck.

"What does it mean.'' she asked.

"Its mean you flatter me and you're so beautiful.''

''Couldn't have you said that in English.''

"Yes but it sounds so much better in French darling, it makes you wet ne.'' he said huskily and gripped her butt cheeks. Sakura gasped.

"Get over your self pop star.''

"That's rock star to you. I swear you're the only one who can get away with saying that.''

"You love me that's why.''

"That I do, je t'aime Sakura.'' he whispered against her ear .''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

* * *

Bev sauntered into the dance room,shut the door behind her and sat on Syaoran's desk, he looked at the pair of legs. Rather scrawny if you ask.

"Can I help you Bev.'' he asked with one eye brow raised.

"Oh Syaoran you're so hot.'' she gushed. '' ''I want you,'' she said as she placed her foot on his leg and inched higher. ''Ohh you're a big boy aren't you.''

"Get off me you slut.'' he said and rose up, throwing her off the desk. ''I don't want you, I will never want you, you're just a child.'' he spat.

She huffed and then she stalked out, nobody had ever spoken like that to her. She groaned in annoyance and then ran into the bathroom, she his herself in the cubicles and began sobbing.

* * *

Sakura sat on her desk, looking straight towards Syaoran's class. She smiled at him, he waved back, a goofy wave and then did and funny dance.

She turned her attention towards her class and then told everyone to pair up and practice their scales, and their song, she picked the same song for everyone to pratice their scales. She smiled sweetly and then she sat back on her desk listening to the crescendo of voices occasionally she would correct a mistake or show them the proper way to sing or how to breathe from the diaphragm. She rolled her eyes when she got a text from Syaoran.

1 NEW MESSAGE

FROM: I LOVE YOU

_if your noticing i changed my name from Syaoran Li to I LOVE YOU on your phone its because even when I'm not with you I want you to know I'm always thinking of you. I love you.''_

She looked up at him through the window. He was so loving, cue the water works. She wiped a tear and texted back.

Syaoran smirked as he opened picked up his black berry

1 NEW MESSAGE

FROM: Sakura

_I love you too honey, I miss you._

He grinned and texted her/

I NEW MESSAGE

FROM: I LOVE YOU

_I miss you too, so tell me what color thongs are you wearing I'm horny. I'm picturing you naked with your legs wrapped around my waist and me buried deep inside you.''_

Sakura blushed crimson and shot him a look through the window, he smirked.

_Same old popstar she thought, and he is mines._

* * *

"Miss Kinomoto Mr. Yuki told me to give you this.'' a young boy said as she sat next to Syoaran and accepted the letter.

"Whats that'' he asked in a low voice.

"I don't know,'' she said and ripped the short letter out.

_Dear Sakura,_

_''you may not know who I am but my name is Amamiya Avalon, founder and owner of Nadeshiko Cosmetics and Beauty Line, I am your grandfather on your mothers side, it has been brought to my attention that all these years my identity have been kept secret from you. Please be wary of your step mother, I fear that she may harm you as you are the only heiress to my company and empire which is worth billions. Enclosed I have attached my personal number, please call me immediately.''_

_with regards _

_your loving grandfather_

_Amamiya Avalon_

''Syoaran this letter is from my grandfather.''

"I thought you have any realtions.''

"I don't but he claims that he is my mother's father.''

''Have you ever heard of him.''

''He says he is the founder and owner of Nadeshiko Cosmetics and Beauty Line,''

"Yeah he is, i've heard of him, I did a commercial for them once.''

Right she forgot he was a rock star and famous. What's going to happen when he goes back on tour and the camp is over, which is the end of the week. Where would she live, Viv had made it clear that she didn't want her back in her house. What's going to happen? She slunk back into the chair. Syaoran reached over and clasped her hand under the table.

"Baby don't cry.'' he whispered. Eriol shot him a look from across the table, Meilin scowled at him, and Josh kicked him under the table. ''What the fuck was that for?'

''Are you trying to get her caught?'' Tomoyo said.

Sakura huffed, she sat back .''How dare you speak to him like that.'' she half shouted. She ran outside and ran past Bev who saw her run into Syaoran's cabin, Syaoran followed soon after.

He opened the door and stepped in.

"Baby look at me.'' he ordered. ''she was right I have to protect you.''

"No, you don't but what's going to happen when the camp is over. Your going to leave me. I can't allow that. I fucking love you.'' she shouted.

"I love you too but we'll think of something ok.''

"How I'll be in Jersey or someway God's know where because I don't know where I am going to go, my step mother made it clear at the hospital that she doesn't want me there, and and...''

He crushed his lips on to hers, pushing down on the bed. Kissing her neck, she moaned in his embrace.

"I love you Sakura I really fucking love you. Now shut the fuck up and let me make love to you. I'm not leaving you'' he said. He pulled up her skirts and pushed into her. She needed this. She grabbed onto his arms as he plunged deep with in her. She swore she saw stars, he grunted an kissed her lips. His pace hard and fast. Her lips bucked, she wrapped her lags around his torso.

''Syaoran mmmmhhhmmm'' she moaned.

"That's it baby, scream my name.'' He plunged into, they frenzied pace slowed, fucking turned into love making he, kissed her lips as he slowly pushed into her.

"I love you.'' he said into her mouth.

She moaned in response. His cock twitched, once twice he released his seed into her. She looked up. He grasped her head and growled into her ear, ''If you fucking leave me, I will kill myself.''

She blinked, she held onto him and cradled his head on her shoulder. She knew he would do it. He was dead fucking serious and she would die for him too.

* * *

**read and review, i think this chappie came out kinda shitty...**

**i have writer's block**

**oh well chapter nine will be up by tonight if not tomoro**

**love u guys**

**thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 16**

**SYAORAN LI 19**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 20**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 18**

**MEILIN LI 19**

**JOSH RYAN 21**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**These are everyone's tattoos, some are my suggestions and some are suggestions from Yingf07, really helped a lot. Thankes for the suggestions darling...**

**For Sakura**

**Phoenix (Back Shoulder - Left)**  
**- The Three Ring [From Charmed] (Wrist - Right)**  
**-a pink music note on back her neck**

- **a peony flower on her waist**

**For Syaoran:**

**-wolf of his back**

**- dragon on his chest  
****- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Forearm - Right)**  
**- his name on chinese writing on his inner left hand**

- **celtic symbol on inner right hand.**

**-abstract on left and right shoulders**

**For Tomoyo:**  
**- Four Leaf Clover (Wrist - Left)**  
**  
****For Eriol:**  
**- Panther (Chest - Right)**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**  
**  
**For Meilin:**  
**- Claw Marks (Shoulder Back - Right) **  
**- Butterfly [ (Lower Back - Middle)**  
**  
****For Josh:**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Neck - Right)**  
- **Meilin's name on his chest written in chinese stlye**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Amamiya Avalon flung the papers that was on his desk, he sighed, Sakura had written back, stating nicely that she would like too meet and soon also. But he frowned when she said she had no money and needed a place to live, she explained that Viv had been mistreating her all these years, she said she was tired of living life and tried many times to commit suicide.

Sighing, he looked at the photograph of a smiling Nadeshiko and a baby Sakura in her arms. He picked it up.

"Why did you have to go.'' he spoke to the photo. Sighing he picked up his desk phone .''Yes Anu, I need the plane and I'm going to visit my ganddaughter, I'm going to bring her home.''

He placed the reciever down, his emerald jade green eyes twinkled and he ran a hand through his black hair, it was just streaked with a few grays in it. He was an old man of 50 but looked like 40, his hair was black and his complexion pale and his eyes emerald green. Standing up his he opened his door and exited his office, he stood tall, around 5ft 8 inches, he had a very commanding presence.

* * *

''Sakura what's wrong?'' Tomoyo and Meilin asked.

"I don't know, I am so feeling upset right now. I feel so sick.'' Sakura replied.

"Yeah I've been feeling a lil bad myself.'' Meilin replied. ''Tomoyo has already left the camp, she was feeling kinda bad too, I think there is a really bad bug going around.''

"Yeah I guess, so when are you guys leaving.'' She asked as she wiped her mouth, she had been throwing up everyday for past three days, but she didn't let Syaoran luckily he slept so strong so he didn't notice when she got up to throw up.

"Well Syoaran and the guys have to be on the plane by eight pm on Saturday, they have a performance in England and then we go back to France for the world tour, But eriol and Tomoyo had already flown out its just me and my bro and my husband.''

Sakura smiled weakly. Of course they were need to go, they were rock-stars and rock stars wives and girlfriends. She was just Sakura, she was nothing. She wasn't a singer or anything. She sighed, Meilin left and went to pack her bags. Sakura slumped on the bed, Syoaran and Josh went to unload their stuff on the plane, he would be back in an hour or two, so basically she was alone. She lay on her bed, playing with her guitar, then a soft knock was heard on the door. She rose up, thinking it was Syaoran maybe thinking he forgot his key. She rushed to the door. She swung open the door, at the door stood Amamiya Avalon.

"Sakura Kinomoto.'' he asked as he stepped in the tiny cabin.

"Yes and you are.'

"Your grandfather, Amamiya Avalon.''

"Ohhhh I see, nice to meet you.''

She stuck her hand out and he took it. She shoke it and he studied her, she had green eyes just like him and she was the replicate of her mother.

"Nice to meet you my dear.''

"So what you brings you by.''

"I just wanted to meet you in person, I have investigating Viv, she being remanded iin police custody as we speak for fraud, embezzling and mutliples counts of theft and also for infidelity to your father and child abuse.''

"How did you find out all this,''

"I wondered why you would never call or visit or every time i called she would deny me access to meet you, so I had detective follow her. We dug up her past and realized she was ilegally married to your father, she was still married to other men, all illegal.''

"Wow what a bitch.''

"Language,''

"Sorry Mr Avalon.''

"Please call me some thing esle.''

"How about Grandfather.''

"I would like that.''

"Yes so do I.''

"So tell me about yourself, I see you live with your boyfriend, the famous Mr. Li i presume, nice man, I have met him on lots of occasions. Such a talented young man,''

His eyes held playful mischief look and he laughed. "Oh Sakura you are scared of me aren't you?''

"Yes a little.''

"Don't be ok, if he treats you right, and he loves you I'm ok with that.''

"Really grandfather.''

"Yes I want you to be happy.'' He hugged her tiny frame into his chest. ''I have some thing for you.'' Rummagng outside he brought in a suitcase filled with make up.''Compliments of an old man to his only grand daughter.'' he opened the suit case and she gasped. It had everything.

"Wow, I've never even seen this on the shelves,''

"These are products to be released next year.''

"Thanks grandfather.''

"Anytime princess, well I'll see you ok. I can't wait to see you again. I have a meeting with Cover Girl in an hour.''

"You're leaving.''

"Yes sadly I am.''

''Ok call me ok,''

"Of course, do you need anything just call me ok.''

"Actually grandfather could I have a bit of money.''

''Oh sure.''

He pulled out his briefcase and clicked it open.

"Would $5000 hold you.''

''Eppp that's enough.''

''When you're ready to come home call me ok, I'll make arrangements''

"Ok will do after the camp ends or after I go back to jersey.''

He handed her the money and She sweat dropped, and she reluctantly took it.

"Well, I call you when my plane lands ok.''

''Ok bye.''

* * *

Sakura walked towards the dock, there stood Syaoran and Bev she was crying and he was scowling down at her. With his back turned against Sakura, he didn't see when Bev grabbed him and planted her lips on his. She pushed her away and she jumped on to him, wrapping her legs around his waist, she he held her into a kiss.

''Uh get off me.'' he struggled.

He would have slapped her but he was a man and he didn't hit women. He pushed onto the floor and then then spun around. She laughed on the floor.

"You taste really good.''

"Fuck you little girl.''

"How do you want me, sit down, lie down, stand up. Take me Syaoran.''

"Grow up will you.''

''Only if you take me Li.''

He had had enough of this shit now, he grabbed her and slapped her hard across her cheeks, his hand print leaving a red bruise on her face. She touched her face and then burst into tears.

Sakura stamped off leaving Li and Bev on the dock, he kissed her, she jumped n him, didn't he love her. She packed all her clothes into a suitcase, pushing her make up into her suitcase that the her grandfather had given her, she tidied up the room and then looked at the small home pregnancy test on the counter.

Positive

Great, fuck this she thought, dialing her grandfather's number, he picked up with in the first ring.

"Grandfather,'' she sobbed.

"What's wrong.''

"Can I come live with you. I'm ready to come home now.''

"Ok, I'll send the plane to the private airstrip not too far from the camp, be outside in ten minutes I'll send a car for you. What's wrong princess.''

''I'll you when I get there ok.''

She hung up and then glanced around the room, taking a piece of paper, she scribbled a note to Syaoran.

She placed it on the dresser and the taped it to the mirror and then turned to go. She looked at he phone, she answered, it was her grandfather telling her to come outside that the driver was waiting her. Wiping her tears she closed the door and turned to go, leaving all her memories behind her.

* * *

Syaoran wiped his mouth as he stepped into the cabin, he glanced around.

Wow the room looks quite clean, Sakura must have cleaned it. He smiled, he passed by the counter and noticed the letter taped on the mirror, grabbing it he read,

_Dear Syaoran,_

_I hope you enjoy your life, good luck with Bev you have truly shown me how much you love me, Thanks a million. _

_l loved you_

_With regards,_

_Sakura Kinomoto._

Huh what was happening, grabbing his phone, he dialed her number, voicemail, he called again, she answered.

"Sakura.''

"Fuck you li, don't Sakura me its Kinomoto to you, I saw you and now i realize just how much I mean to you i was just a plaything, don't call me again, or else I will report you for statutory rape.'I'm dead serious, fuck you Li and just fucking forget about me ok. I hate you, I fucking hate your existence. You've hurt me, you've really hurt me. So please I'm begging you leave me the fuck alone.''

She hung up and he stared into the phone reciever.

''Sakura mon cherie it was a mistake, I love you.'' he spoke into a whisper like voice.

* * *

**dun dun dun,... what the hell just happened...**

**sakura leaves syaoran, she's pregnant, **

**syaoran is devasted**

**oh hoh hoh whats going to happen  
read and you shall see**

**read and review **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 16**

**SYAORAN LI 19**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 20**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 18**

**MEILIN LI 19**

**JOSH RYAN 21**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**These are everyone's tattoos, some are my suggestions and some are suggestions from Yingf07, really helped a lot. Thankes for the suggestions darling...**

**For Sakura**

**Phoenix (Back Shoulder - Left)**  
**- The Three Ring [From Charmed] (Wrist - Right)**  
**-a pink music note on back her neck**

- **a peony flower on her waist**

**For Syaoran:**

**-wolf of his back**

**- dragon on his chest  
****- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Forearm - Right)**  
**- his name on chinese writing on his inner left hand**

- **celtic symbol on inner right hand.**

**-abstract on left and right shoulders**

**For Tomoyo:**  
**- Four Leaf Clover (Wrist - Left)**  
**  
****For Eriol:**  
**- Panther (Chest - Right)**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**  
**  
**For Meilin:**  
**- Claw Marks (Shoulder Back - Right) **  
**- Butterfly [ (Lower Back - Middle)**  
**  
****For Josh:**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Neck - Right)**  
- **Meilin's name on his chest written in chinese stlye**

* * *

_**OK I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YINGFA07 FOR BEING THE BEST REVIEWER THERE IS AND FOR HELPING ME PICK NAMES FOR SAKURA'S KIDS. **_

_**ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY AND THE PLOT. KEEP READING AND REVIEWING**_

**CHAPTER 10**

**SIX YEARS LATER...**

**SAKURA **

Sakura Amamiya stalked into the studio, she pulled off her glasses and then proceeded to the make up chair, the make up artist did his thing on her. Yes Sakura had moved over to Japan, where he grandfather resided his home town, and the base of the her empire, she had inherited the company and worked night and day to keep Nadeshiko Cosmetics and Beauty Line the best of the best.

Sic years had passed and she had changed, from a naive girl to a hard working mother, part time model, and full time CEO of her company. After finding out that she was pregnant, her grandfather had told her to keep the baby. She wanted an abortion, she couldn't live with the betrayal, Sakura wanted nothing to do with Li.

She changed her name from Kinomoto to Amamiya, when she modeled fr the company she wore contacts and a wig. She made sure that Syaoran Li would never find her. Sakura made sure she was wiped out from his life and she hated him with all her might.

"Miss Sakura when are you going to start back dating?'' her make up artist asked.

"I told you Ari my life is for the twins and my work.'' Sakura responded and closed back her eyes and allowed Ari to complete the finishing touches on her make up.

_**FLASH BACK TO WHEN THE TWINS WERE BORN**_

A newly turned seventeen year old Sakura wobbled into the private hospital, her breath came in erratic stops. She walked over to the receptionist table and pulled her card onto it. A young bored intern stared up her.

"Can I help you miss.'' the receptionist asked.

"Yes um...ohhh my name is Sakura Amamiya and I think I'm going into labor early.'' she spoke. She held on to the table and then wobbled a little. The nurse whisked her to a chair wheel chair and then wheeled her into the delivery room.

* * *

She let out an ear piercing scream and she spent four agonizing hours in there, doctors waited on bated breath as she fought for her life.

"Mr. Amamiya your granddaughter would like you to see her now.'' a doctor came out. He was wearing scrubs and had a sad look on his face.

''Is she ok, how is she?'' he asked.

''She is a little unstable but concious, delivering twins at her age can be quite dangerous and take a harsh toll on her small body.'' the doctor explained.

"Twins oh my.'' her grandfather marveled.

He thanked the doctor and then walked into the room, his heart fell when he saw his tiny granddaughter, lieing on the hospital bed, fighting for her life as two new born babies slept next to her in their separate cots. He curse that Li brat for putting her through this and for breaking her spirit. He held her hand and kissed her head.

"My child,''he whispered.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, she smiled weakly.

"They are twins. Beautiful ne.'' Sakura said as she struggled to talk, she gasped for breath. ''Water please.''

Her grandfather rushed for the water and handing her cup she drank and quenched her thirst.

"They are very beautiful, very much like their brave and courageous mother.'' her grandfather whispered back.

"Oh the boy his name is Adonis Dion and the girl is Adonia Nerina.'' she explained.

"Very nice but they are greek.''

''Yes they're father is part greek.'' she whispered back. She despised him, ''Promise me something grandpa.''

'Anything my child,'' he cradled Adonis in his arms.

"Don't let Syaoran know about them,'' she said and fell back into a deep sleep.

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

* * *

**SYAORAN**

Syoaran Li slammed his mike down on the ground, for six years he hadn't written a good song or sung his part in his band, Eriol sung most of the songs, Josh and Syaoran did back up and pieces, Syaoran pulled his shades over his eyes and grabbed his jacket. Six years passed and he had perfected the diva fit, the diva freak out and the diva tantrums.

He made everyone's life miserable. He was miserable but then again misery loves company.

He sat walked towards his limo and then barked at the driver.

''Hey Prive Apartments and step on it.'' he ordered.

The driver snorted, just when he thought the diva had calmed down, he was a royal bitch all the time. He changed dramatically after Sakura left him. He grew even more distant, he began drinking, using drugs, smoking weed, anything just to get her out of his thoughts. He was a man obsessed, he stopped smiling and treated women with disdain. He had a different plaything every night. He was always seen in clubs throwing hissy fits and leaving the club with a blonde haired woman, always a blonde with blue eyes and lots of legs and boobs.

He ignored all the aurburn haired girls or girls with green eyes. He wanted to escape his life. Many a time his twin would find him attempting to cut himself. On one ocassion he hung himself from the rafters of his apartment. He almost died but Meilin felt something was wrong and she rushed to the apartment. Call in intuition or twins mental bond, she knew something was wrong with her twin.

**_FLASH BACK TO SYAORAN'S SUICIDE ATTEMPT_**

Meilin huffed, he wasn't answering, he was still in his grieving process, he locked himself in his room, refused to eat or drink anything.

"Syaoran you have to eat.'' she reasoned from outside his room, sh made him his favorite meal of stir fry noddles with chicken and vegetables. ''I have your favorite.''

"Not hungry.'' was the reply. ''Go the fuck away Meilin.''

How could she, she felt his pain, they were twins after all, she knew he was in pain and it killed her every minute, she couldn't function or do anything properly. She turned away and walked dejectedly towards the kitchen, Eriol and Tomoyo sat in an embrace, they were married now, she looked at her husband, he had bags under his eyes and he looked tired.

"No luck.'' Josh asked her.

''Nope, he wouldn't even budge.'' she responded and placed the food in the fridge.

''We have to take turns watching him.'' Eriol spoke.'' He's is very suicidal at the moment.''

''Eri is right you guys.'' Tomoyo said and snuggled closer to her husband.'' He can harm himself really bad.''

So that night when Syaoran was asleep they snuck into his room and removed all sharp and pointy objects.

When he awoke he found his room literally bare except for some sheets, his guitars and clothes. Everything had been removed.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr.'' Syaoran growled.''Meilin where the fuck is my stuff.''

He stomped down stairs and barged into the kitchen, they sat there with innocent looks on their faces and chewed they're break fast.

''Where the fuck is my stuff.'' he growled.

''What the hell are you talking about.'' Josh countered back, putting a protefctive arm around his wife. Tomoyo jumped and scooted closer to Eriol, and then it hit him, his spirit broke, where was his girl, where was his love. Cursing them to hell and back he returned to his room.

"Fuck you all.'' he screamed.

Slamming the door he lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling, he hummed a sad melody and tears fell from his amber colored eyes.

Why did she leave, he needed her damn it, he was nothing without her, didn't she know that, Syaoran missed her. He felt that his life was over, every time he called he would receive voice mail. She never answered. Groaning he snapped. That was it, he stepped into his bathroom and smashed the mirror with his fist, picking up a broken shard he walked back to his room, he took up his bed sheets and flung them onto the rafters, he tied the noose onto his neck and then he climbed his way onto the bars of rafters. With his bed being high he easily reached and pulled himself up. Sitting on the rafters, he looked down, it was long way down. He gulped and then jumped and as he jumped he sliced his wrists with broked shard.

* * *

Back in the Meilin's and Josh's bedroom Meilin awoke from sleep with an ear piercing cry.

"Baby what's wrong.'' Josh asked, he rubbed her back.

"My neck feels like I'm suffocating and my wrist feel like they're being open'' she cried. ''Go and check on Syaoran.''

Josh nodded and then barged into Syaoran' room.

''Oh fuck,'' he growled.

He climbed onto the rafters after jumping on Syaoran's bed and tied him, Syaoran fell to floor and then Tomoyo and Meilin rushed in with Eriol.

''He's sitll breathing.'' he murmured.

* * *

Meilin sat with him in the back of the ambulance, he held her hand.

''Mei, I'm sorry.'' he struggled to breathe.

''Its ok Sy,'' she kissed his head.

His eyes closed and they rode in silence to the hospital.

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

* * *

**so what do you guys think**

**read and review **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 16**

**SYAORAN LI 19**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 20**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 18**

**MEILIN LI 19**

**JOSH RYAN 21**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**These are everyone's tattoos, some are my suggestions and some are suggestions from Yingf07, really helped a lot. Thankes for the suggestions darling...**

**For Sakura**

**Phoenix (Back Shoulder - Left)**  
**- The Three Ring [From Charmed] (Wrist - Right)**  
**-a pink music note on back her neck**

- **a peony flower on her waist**

**For Syaoran:**

**-wolf of his back**

**- dragon on his chest  
****- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Forearm - Right)**  
**- his name on chinese writing on his inner left hand**

- **celtic symbol on inner right hand.**

**-abstract on left and right shoulders**

**For Tomoyo:**  
**- Four Leaf Clover (Wrist - Left)**  
**  
****For Eriol:**  
**- Panther (Chest - Right)**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**  
**  
**For Meilin:**  
**- Claw Marks (Shoulder Back - Right) **  
**- Butterfly [ (Lower Back - Middle)**  
**  
****For Josh:**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Neck - Right)**  
- **Meilin's name on his chest written in chinese stlye**

* * *

_**ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY AND THE PLOT. KEEP READING AND REVIEWING**_

**CHAPTER 11**

**SAKURA**

Being the CEO of your own high powered company rocked but it had its disadvantages, Sakura hardly saw the twins and was always traveling. When she awoke from sleep, they would be sleeping and when she came home they would be sleeping or sometimes they spent the night at a friends house.

"Sakura the board have made a decision and we think best that the company expand to France. Also I am asking you that you relocate to France with the twins, I have already made arrangements for your housing and for the twins schooling. They are to be put in a private school.'' Amamiya said to his grand daughter.

"How can you make a decision for me grand father, I won't go. I'm not going.'' she stressed, she wrung her hands together, she stared out the window. _Syoaran lives in France._

Syoaran had moved back to France after his suicide attempt taking his sister and her husband with him, Meilin was now pregnant with her first child and wanted the child to be French.

''I have already made arrangements Sakura but this isn't personal, I have wanted the company to expand to France for the last ten years but when you said the twins father was living in France i said no, I let you have your way, this is for the company and you will do as I say.'' Amamiya spoke in low tone. He rarely showed his authoritarian side but he felt he needed to do this.

''But grandfather.'' Sakura pourted like petulant child.

''No buts just get on with it.'' Her grandfather snapped and then walked out of the room.

Sakura groaned, he lived in France now, he rarely performed, he made guest appearances. Syoaran Li was had given up on music.

**SYOARAN**

Syaoran Li woke up with yell, he had been having the same dream for the past six years, scowling, he woke up, blonde hair scattered over his pillow, legs entwined with his, rolling his eyes he kicked the bed the blonde stirred.

''Oiii get up.'' he growled.

''Its morning already.'' the blonde spoke.

''Listen uh...quel es votre nom?'' _what is your name,_ he spoke. He only spoke French now, he embraced his french roots.''

''Huh.''

''Merde..._shit..._get the fuck out of my house.'' he roared.

The blonde leaped off the bed and she scrambled for her clothes, sobbing she ran down the steps and into the foyer, she hastily threw on her clothes and stepped out.

This was his Saturday night routine get pissed face drunk and sleep with a random model or groupie and then kick them out.

Syaoran strode into his kitchen his stomach rumbled, he opened his cupboard and rummaged around, he preferred to live alone, no house staff, no butler no maid, only a cleaning lady who came every week. He lit the stove and proceeded to make stir fry noddles and chicken.

After cooking and he ate and then took a shower, he stood under the shower and let the spray calm him. He couldn't help but grasp the wall tp steady himself.

_Sakura, why did she leave me, he thought, she never gave me a chance, well damn her to hell and back, I fucking hate her._

He stepped out of the shower and went to his bedroom, he changed and then left the house for work.

* * *

AT WORK

Syoaran worked with the boys still, they produced music and had alot of artist working under their record company.

''So Syaoran, was what happened last night.'' Eriol asked, he bounced a gurgling baby on his hip, his new born baby boy.

''I don't remember.'' he replied and then proceeded to tweak the sounds on the computer. ''Where the fuck do you get these people, can't sing for shit.''

''Hey did you hear that the Amamiya super model is moving to france.'' Josh asked his brother-in-law

''Amamiya why is that name so familiar.'' He responded, trying to figure where he heard that name.

''The cosmetic company, you had a commercial with them bout 8 years ago. They're opening a headquarters in France.''

''Orrrr I didn't know.'' he barked.

* * *

**Sakura**

**''**You want me to do what?'' the campaign manager said.

''Come on Sakura, I know you have a distaste for the man, but he is dreadfully good at promoting stuff, the perfume On the Edge kind of represents him so its best he dos the photo shoot and the commercial. I've taken the liberty of asking him and he agreed to doing it, he says whenever we are ready, he'll be ready and waiting.'' the manager said.

''Grrrrrr whose idea was this?'' she barked.

''Your grandfather''

''That meddling old conniving...'' Sakura was cut off.

''Mommy, we here.'' the twins chorused. Adonia Nerina was the girl and Adonis Dion was the boy, they strolled into the room lead by their nanny.

''Hi babies.'' Sakura cooed and scooped them into hugs. They were beautiful, they had sandy blonde almost dirty brown hair, tan complexion, and hazel green eyes,_** (a mix of green and amber brown eyes.)**_ The twins had their fathers deathly glare and diva personality, they took nothing from their mother, they resembled Li more and more each day. It pained Sakura to look at them sometimes, and to make it worse, they loved music and Adonis could play the guitar and sing, Adonia could play the harp and aslo sing. They took full time music lessons.

''We missed you but its time for the nanny to go home on her vacation so now your're stuck with us.'' Adonia spoke, she was little more outgoing than her brother and she spoke up more often.

''Yes my pets, go into the play room and I'll visit you in a while.'' she said.

''But mommy,'' Adonis whined.'' I really miss you.''

Sighing she held their hands, she fell for his charm, he blinked his eye twice, and pouted his lips.

''Please mommy.'' Adonis whined in his baby voice

''You know what lets go for an ice cream or gelato, we're in Paris. So lets make the best of it.'' she cooed and she led them into the limo.

The twins looked at each other, ''Jackpot.'' they whispered and crawled into the car.

* * *

**Sorry if this was kinda blah but i reallt wanted to show how different S and S personalites were, **

**next chappie s+s meets and and fight like cat and dog.**

**read and review**

**how did u like the twins.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 16**

**SYAORAN LI 19**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 20**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 18**

**MEILIN LI 19**

**JOSH RYAN 21**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**These are everyone's tattoos, some are my suggestions and some are suggestions from Yingf07, really helped a lot. Thankes for the suggestions darling...**

**For Sakura**

**Phoenix (Back Shoulder - Left)**  
**- The Three Ring [From Charmed] (Wrist - Right)**  
**-a pink music note on back her neck**

- **a peony flower on her waist**

**For Syaoran:**

**-wolf of his back**

**- dragon on his chest  
****- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Forearm - Right)**  
**- his name on chinese writing on his inner left hand**

- **celtic symbol on inner right hand.**

**-abstract on left and right shoulders**

**For Tomoyo:**  
**- Four Leaf Clover (Wrist - Left)**  
**  
****For Eriol:**  
**- Panther (Chest - Right)**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**  
**  
**For Meilin:**  
**- Claw Marks (Shoulder Back - Right) **  
**- Butterfly [ (Lower Back - Middle)**  
**  
****For Josh:**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Neck - Right)**  
- **Meilin's name on his chest written in chinese stlye**

* * *

**_I KNOW AUTHOR'S NOTE SUCKS BUT I REALLY WANTED TO SAY THIS IF YOU THINK THAT THE STORY IS NOT GREAT, PLEASE DO NOT BASH ME, IT SHYS ME AWAY FROM WRITING, AND I'M GREAT WRITER WHEN I PUT MY MIND TO IT. _**

**_THERE IS LOTS OF USERS ON THIS SITE WHO REVIEWED AND MANY HAVE PM'D ME, SAYING THEY LIKE THE STORY AND ITS ENCOURAGES ME._**

**_IT YOU DON'T LIKE IT WELL DON'T READ, ITS CALLED FREE WILL _**

**_TO MY MY READERS WHO REVIEW AND SUGGEST AND ASK QUESTIONS AND SAY NICE THINGS YOU KEEP ME HANGING ON. THANKS A MILLLION... I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU MAKE WRITING FUN!_**

**CHAPTER 12**

**''**In three minutes Syaoran Li is gonna walk in, he'll find out that Miss Amamiya is really me, and then all hell will break loose.'' Sakura panicked.

''Listen to me,'' snapped Ari the make up artist, she was the closest, ''Repeat after me, I am Sakura Amamiya.''

''I am Sakura Amamiya.''

''I am CEO of my company.'' Ari said.

''I am Ceo of my company, Sakura repeated.

''I am a touch bitch, and nothing is gonna freak me out cuz i fucking kick ass..''

''I am not saying that.''

Ari laughed,''You get the point right.''

''Yeah, thanks Ari now get out of my office.'' Sakura said in mocking tones. Ari finished her last touches on Sakura's make up and scooted out.

Two minutes later, dressed in a black skinny jeans and black boots, a v tee shirt ans sunglasses, in strolled the diva, Syaoran Li. He looked at her, she was sporting a long curled tresses, and green tight pencil skirt, with a soft mint green tank top that showed off her cleavage, high pointy heels, his gaze stopped at her cleavage.

SYOARAN'S POV

Nice he thought, hot babe, he liked the curvy figure the woman sported, he thought he would meet a floozy grey haired old lady. The he gazed into the young woman''s eye, that shade of emerald he could never forget it.

SAKURA'S POV

She gaped at his body he had grown up well, he no longer a teen, he was a rugged man of 25 years and still looked extremely handsome. He was staring at her with his bedroom eyes, she looking at her with carnal hunger. She knew that look, six years and he had not changed. He disgusted her.

* * *

''Sakura, is that you?'' Li asked.

''Its Amamiya to you, Li'' she spat coldly.

He smirked. Of course, she still resented him.

''Whatever, princess, lets get on with this shall we, I have a meeting with a blonde haired chick with a great rack.'' he smirked, his cocky grin infuriating her.

''I pity the poor girl who has to share their bed with you.'' She mocked.

''Likewise princess.'' he retorted.

''Fuck you Li.'' she half shouted.

''Been there, done that.'' he sing songed.

''Grrrrrrr, I hate you.'' she was fuming now.

''The feeling is mutual princess.'' he smirked again.

''For the love of God, Mr. Li please act your age and not your dick size.'' she mocked and then he pointed to a chair. ''Sit your fucking ass down. Look I don't want to be in the same room as you ok, I am being forced to do this ok, so bottle up your cocky ego and stuff it ok.''

He sat down and propped his long legs onto her desk, being curious he picked up a photo of Sakura and her grandfather and the twins all smiling at the twins sixth birthday.

''Nice Sakura, an old man, you snatched a rich dude and he got you knocked up.'' Syaoran commented.

''Shut up LI, that's my grandfather and the twins are my kids.'' she explained.

Then it hit him, she had kids, she forgot about him, she didn't cry everynight or dream;t every night of the same face for six years.

Pushing back his chair and standing up.

''Have my secreatary write up the papers ok,'' he said in rouh voice ''Nice doing business with you princess.'' He tipped hs sunglasses and left hurriedly. She blinked at the now empty seat, what the fuck. The she realized Syaoran Li still had the hots for her.

* * *

**Ok this was a just a filler chapter**

**lots of bashing and insults in chapter 13**

**sakura freaks and has a melt down.**

**li meets the twins.**

**read and review**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 16**

**SYAORAN LI 19**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 20**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 18**

**MEILIN LI 19**

**JOSH RYAN 21**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**These are everyone's tattoos, some are my suggestions and some are suggestions from Yingf07, really helped a lot. Thankes for the suggestions darling...**

**For Sakura**

**Phoenix (Back Shoulder - Left)**  
**- The Three Ring [From Charmed] (Wrist - Right)**  
**-a pink music note on back her neck**

- **a peony flower on her waist**

**For Syaoran:**

**-wolf of his back**

**- dragon on his chest  
****- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Forearm - Right)**  
**- his name on chinese writing on his inner left hand**

- **celtic symbol on inner right hand.**

**-abstract on left and right shoulders**

**For Tomoyo:**  
**- Four Leaf Clover (Wrist - Left)**  
**  
****For Eriol:**  
**- Panther (Chest - Right)**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**  
**  
**For Meilin:**  
**- Claw Marks (Shoulder Back - Right) **  
**- Butterfly [ (Lower Back - Middle)**  
**  
****For Josh:**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Neck - Right)**  
- **Meilin's name on his chest written in chinese style**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 13_**

Man up Li, an inside voice told him, what the fuck happened in there, he mentally cursed himself, he had no date, he was going back to the studio work a few hours in and then head home.

Syoaran Li was a fucking idiot with a capital I, what the fuck was up with the kids, Syaoran mentally kicked his ass in his head, fucking serves you right, she's too good for you. She doesn't care about you moron. Rolling his eyes, he lit a smoke and inhaled the crappy smoke, swearing once more he exited the limo and made a bee line for his office. He ducked his head low, placed his shades on and cap, shielding his face with his hands, he followed his body guard through the massive crowd of papparazzi.

''Li are you really doing the perfume shoot.''

'When are you to start back singing.''

''Who are you dating?''

''Is it true you hung yourself.''

The last question made him stop, and look at the crowd, then he cracked, how the fuck do they find out about these things. Everyone was paid off to kept mother fucking mouths shout. Then he launched into the crowd, running past the body guard and punching the daylights out of the photographer.

''Don't you ever fucking mention that or else.'' he said as he was pulled up by his bodyguard. He attacked again. ''Next time you ask that fucking question again, I'll shove that camera so far down your fucking throat and into your stomach that every time you fucking make a move, the flash will come out your ass.'' he growled. He punched the photographer down again.''Understand, does every fucking body understand.''

He pulled back on his cap and stalked into the building, ignoring the protests and questions from his brother in law, his twin and Eriol and Tomoyo.

''Geezz you people cut me some fucking slack ok.'' he roared.

''We wantede to make sure you're ok but your're such a pig headed fucking ass that you can't see what you have in front you.'' Meilin said. She was fuming now, she had snapped, she hated him for becoming this person, she wanted her brother back, the one from six years ago.

''For fucks sake Mei...get off my case ok, what the fuck crawled up your ass and died.'' he barked at her, he now stood towering over her. His anger seething, his betrayal, his hurt rising up to his throat like bitter tasting bile.

''Hey don't fucking talk to my wife like that.'' Josh intercepted and pushed Syaoran.

''Your wife, this is my fucking twin, If i had not let those fucking doctors cut open my body and take my kidney and give to it her, she would be fucking dead. Stop bothering me, and butt out of this, this is between my twin and I.'' Syaoran said.

''You're a fucking ass Li.'' Josh spat.

''No he's right, I haven't been thanking him, I've been meddling in his business, he gave me his kidney for crying out loud.'' She wiped a strat tear and pulled her husband out off Syaoran's office.

Syaoran sat on his desk, he held his head on his desk and squeezed, he had a ringing head ache. He rung his PA.

''I'll be out for the day.'' he spoke into the phone.

* * *

Across town a frenzied Sakura stepped out on her balcony, she quickly lit up a cig and inhale the smoke, she stopped smoking when she got pegnant but still manged to smoke one or two when she was stressed, fuck she needed this, after her brief run in with that leech, she needed something to steady her nerves.

''Planning on jumping?'' Ari asked.

''Oh fuck no.'' Sakura replied.

''In all my years of working with you, I have never heard you swear.'' Ari chuckled and lit one up for herself. Hey it was France everybody smokes.

''The man disgusts me.'' Sakura exhaled.

''Why am I getting the feeling that there is more to this, I mean you flipped when you found out that your grandfather made him d this commercial and photo shoot.'' Ari turned to her.

''He's the twins father.'' Sakura said in a monotone voice.

''What, when, where, how, i know how but you know.'' Ari pannicked.

''Calm down let my buy you dinner and I'll explain, mini girls night out.'' Sakura said in a low voice.

''Ok, we'll leave after you pick up the twins.'' Ari said and flicked her cigerette away. Sakura did the same and watched it make a red arch in the night sky before it disappeared.

''OH MY FUCKING GOD, THE TWINS, I FORGOT TO PICK THEM UP.'' Sakura screamed, running out the door, with Ari hot on her heels.

''Relax, I had them picked up, they're in the downstairs play room.'' Ari said as she stopped a frantic Sakura.

She let out her pent up breath, she bent over at the waist, puffing silently.

''What would I do without you.'' Sakura muttered and linked her arms through Ari well manicured fingers .''Thanks for being my bestie.''

''No probs.'' Ari smiled.

She had been there when the twins were born, she held Sakura's hand during the whole process, she was godmother of the twins, who by far were the best kids ever, She never questioned, who was the father, she just decided whenever Sakura was ready she would tell her. She had been through it all with Sakura, from the changing of the first diaper, the first steps, first words, first day of school. She felt like the twins were part of her and she considered Sakura her sister.

* * *

''I don't understand why you made me come here.'' Syaoran barked.

''I said you needed a break and I'm about sick a you barking at everybody.'' Eriol deadpanned.

''Whatever wise ass.'' Syaoran smirked.

Eriol rolled his eyes, Syaoran was such a cocky asshole, but he needed to have a talk with him, let him know that they were still best buds, and the best way through Syaoran is through his stomach. So he brought him to Le Chateubriand(_**real restaurant**_)

''So hows it going?'' Eriol asked.

''Cut the crap ass. What do you want? Everyone askes me how I'm going.''Syaoran replied.

''Look everyone has a jaded way to ask you how your going, the best way for to talk is through your stomach, so I thought I'd bribe with expensive food and expensive ass wine and you'll talk.'' Eriol said and dipped his fork into his safron rice.

''Oh my Eri, you're so sweet.'' Syaoran said in his mock Tomoyo voice. .''Whats the real reason wise ass.'' he dived into his steak and chips.

Eriol grinned, ''Alright we need for an upcoming concert. Please.'' he begged. ''From one bro to another bro, I'm begging you, you know I can't sing half of the songs with you playing the instruments.''

''Alright, I'll do it.'' Syaoran submitted. This would the first time performing in six years.

* * *

At that same moment Sakura was telling Ari her jaded version of how she got knocked up and what had happened.

''I hated him at first, he was a such a diva.'' she sipped her wine.

''A diva?'' Ari questioned.

''He would pick on me during dnace routines but he would do that to rile me up, touch me in the most sensitve places or breathe down my back. He was infuriating.'' Sakura rolled her eyes.

''And you fell in love with him.'' Ari asked.

''And still am.'' she replied.

''Wow, so tell me, does he know about the twins.'' Ari stuffed a scallop into her mouth.

''No, I nver told him, because I'm such a bitch thats why.'' Sakura said. ''Excuse I have to go the bathroom. She rose up and made a mad dash into the toilets.

* * *

Syaoran saw a flash of pink, he looked up and shrugged it off, he was imaging things, he thought, then he saw her walk towards a table and then took a seat.

''Hey what are you looking at?'' Eriol asked, he turned around and then dropped his mouth, ''is that Sakura Kinomoto.''

''Amamiya actually, she changed her last name.'' Syaoran said.

''She married into the Amamiya cosmetic family, good for her.''

''No lamebrain, her grandfather is Amamiya.'' Syaoran retorted.

''How do know all this?'' Eriol asked.

''I met her today, I have my perfume photo shoot thingy with her.'' Syaoran explained.

''Ahhh that explains the diva melt down you had today.'' Eriol smirked.

''Whatever.'' he responded. ''Watch this Eriol.'' Syaoran smirked and then rose up. He approached Sakura's table.

* * *

''Oh my fucking word is that Syaoran,'' Sakura panicked.

''Where.'' Ari turned around. Li approached the table, with his signature walk and smirk plastered onto his face.

''Good night ladies. Sakura.'' He started.

''That's Amamiya to you.'' she spay coldly.

''Princess you should calm down you know, breathe in and out. that lamaze thing.'' he began breathing in and out for effect.

''Go away Li.'' she barked.

''Tssk Tskk princess, we should really be on first name basics because we have a naked photo shoot together.''

''WHAT THE FUCK! Sakura spat her food out.

''I'd never get naked with you.'' she whispered as she stood up to go and pay the check, he caught her arms and pulled her into his.

''You didn't say that the first time.'' he whispered into her ear. Her hear beat, her pores opened, she felt a chill. Butterflies flew around in her stomach. After sis years and his touch still made her feel weak in the knees.

''GET YOuR HANDS OFF ME?'' She said and pushed him away. He smiled sadly and then walked away, he smirked, she still loved him. And he was falling more and more for her, his feelings had just rose to surface, he wanted her. And he was going to have fun torturing her during the photo shoot.

* * *

**SO HERE IT IS **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**I PAY POST A NEXT CHAPTER LATER**

**I HAVE SO MUCH FREE TIME NOW **

**SO I CAN WRITE MORE AND POST FASTER.**

**HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER**

**R AND R**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 22**

**SYAORAN LI 25**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 26**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 24**

**MEILIN LI 25**

**JOSH RYAN 27**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**These are everyone's tattoos, some are my suggestions and some are suggestions from Yingf07, really helped a lot. Thankes for the suggestions darling...**

**For Sakura**

**Phoenix (Back Shoulder - Left)**  
**- The Three Ring [From Charmed] (Wrist - Right)**  
**-a pink music note on back her neck**

- **a peony flower on her waist**

**For Syaoran:**

**-wolf of his back**

**- dragon on his chest  
****- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Forearm - Right)**  
**- his name on chinese writing on his inner left hand**

- **celtic symbol on inner right hand.**

**-abstract on left and right shoulders**

**For Tomoyo:**  
**- Four Leaf Clover (Wrist - Left)**  
**  
****For Eriol:**  
**- Panther (Chest - Right)**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**  
**  
**For Meilin:**  
**- Claw Marks (Shoulder Back - Right) **  
**- Butterfly [ (Lower Back - Middle)**  
**  
****For Josh:**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Neck - Right)**  
- **Meilin's name on his chest written in chinese style**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 14_**

**A MONTH LATER**

''So you meet up with her?'' Meilin asked her twin. She cooed at her baby and Syoaran rolled his eyes. ''How is she?''

''Why are you so nosy?'' he retorted.

''I take it that she is driving you crazy.'' Meilin spoke as she hushed the crying baby.

''You know me so well Mei.'' Syaoran spoke loudly, ''Can I tell you a secret, just between us as twins.''

''Tell me'' she was excited now.

''I'm writing again.'' he whispered.

''Sy that's awesome'' Meilin gushed.

''Don't tell anyone ok, alright I will see you later, I've got to go meet Sakura and her twins.'' He stood up.

''Twins?'' she questioned.

''Yeah, she has six year old fraternal twins, theY crack me up.'' he replied. ''They've got tan complexion, hazel eyes, dirty brown hair, they remind me of us when we were little.''

''Really!'' Meilin responded, she shooed Syaoran out of the door and called Tomoyo.

''Hey Mei...hows the baby?'' Tomoyo asked over the phone.

''Shut up about the baby for minute, we need to do some major scooping, Sakura has twins, six year old twins.'' Meilin said.

''Didn't she leave like six years a minute toots, how do you this.''

''Syaoran told me.''

''I'll meet you at the cafe, be there five minutes.'' Tomoyo squealed.

* * *

''Uncle Syaoran!'' the twins screamed they ran towards them, he scooped them up in one big hug. Hugging them felt so right, they filled a void in his heart some way.

''You're late again Pop star.'' Sakura growled. ''Twins, get ready, Ari is taking you for ice cream at the park.''

''Aww mom, can't Uncle Syaoran take us.'' the twins whined, Adonis looked at her with his puppy dog eyes, knowing she couldn't resist looking.

_''Don't look, don't look, woman up Amamiya,don't give in. ''_Alright then, maybe later.'' she gave in.

''Yay.'' The twins cheered.

''Hey dude, you gotta teach me that eye thing you do.'' Syaoran said as he put the twins down.

''Its a gift, is either you have or you don't.''Adonis spoke, he ran after his sister to meet up with Ari.

Syaoran straightened up and looked at Sakura in her form fitting dress, her long hair curled, she had dark smokey make up and she looked breath taking.

''You look nice, for a change.'' he smirked.

''You are infuriating.'' She retorted.

''I know, gets you all hot and bothered,doesn't it.'' he said as he stripped off his tee-shirt and jeans, he went over towards the mirror and fluffed his hair.

''What the fuck are you doing.'' she bellowed.

''I'm supposed to be in my boxers lying on a bed with you half draped over me, you dimwit, how don't you know that. this is your company's idea.'' he smirked. He knew that one would piss her off.

''Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.''' she growled and then stomped off the studio.

* * *

''Ok put your head on his shoulder, and your arm around his waist, entwine your legs in his.'' the photogrpaher coached Sakura. She rolled her eyes, and she followed the instructions, ''Now Li, put your hand under her chin and and left her gaze into yours, and hold her together with your next arm. Pull her body towards yours.'' Li snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, she gasped and looked into his eyes, his intense amber orbs burned into her soul.

Deciding to toy with him, she snaked her nails over his wash board abs, his breath picked up and he hissed through his teeth.

''Sakura.'' he growled. ''Behave.'' He lifted her chin up to his lips, she could feel his breath on her lips, he bit his lips and she blinked and swallowed thickly, She looked into his eyes, her long lashes lush and thick gave her the bedroom look. The camera shutter clicked, taking pics of the duo, they looked perfect together.

''That's a wrap everybody.'' The photographer shouted. Li got up and Sakura fell over the edge of the bed. She let out a high pitch shriek.

''Sorry.'' he mumbled.

''Pop star.'' she groaned.

''Its rocks star ok princess.'' he retorted and heaved himself off the bed. He didn't know if she felt any thing but his heart was pounding in his chest, he needed a beer, no didn't need that he needed to have that woman with the green eyes wearing the come fuck me dress.

''Whats your problem.'' she shouted.

''Nothing.''

''You prick.'' she said and stormed out.

Rolling his eyes he went to his dressing room, and he found her sitting on the the sofa. Pushing past her, he retreived his clothes and proceeded to put them on.

''Want me to close my eyes.'' she asked sheepishly.

''Nah you've seen the whole thing already.'' he smirked.

''Can Pop star.''

''What ever floats your boat princess.''

'She rolled her eyes,he was so full of himself, biting her tongue from sing something nasty she spoke, ''So um, how are you.''

''I'm good. How are you.'' he buttoned up his shirt now. ''I'm sorry I am giving you a hard time, its hard you know seeing you after so long.''

''Yeah I wanted to apologize, I'm sorry too.'' she squeaked and then turned to go, ''Its nice seeing you again.''

''Yeah you too.'' he mused and watched her go.

Something told him that she would be back.

* * *

**AT THE COCNCERT**

''I feel like I'm going to throw up.'' Syaoran groaned.

''Relax you'll be ok. Your a diva.'' Meilin smirked.

''Shut it, you clone.'' he retorted.

''Its the first time in six years. I am so rusty.'' he said an scanned the crowd, the arena was filled up with screaming fans, especailly women of all ages

''Hey I talked to Sakura last night. And...'' Meilin started.

''She convinced me to come, she wanted to meet the twins.'' Sakura aid as she moved behind the curtains, with the twins behind her. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a black jeans and a tee shirt and heels.

''Dude you rock.'' Adonis said, he liked Syaoran for some odd reason. He hid behind his mother.

''He really likes you Pop star.' Sakura spoke, and Syaoran smiled.

''Gosh I have not heard that name in six years. Its good to see you Sakura.'' Meilin spoke and hugged her, she cooed at the twins. ''They're adorable.'' Syaoran rolled his eyes and walked out giving the two a chance to catch up

* * *

Syaoran walked out on the stage, blinded by the bright lights he groaned, he took his place behind the mike and began playing his guitar to pump up the crowd.

''Bonne Nuit Paris.'' he shouted. ''Êtes-vous prêt pour le rock?'' (_Good night paris, are you ready to rock). _The band started and they played Rock Star, Burning up, SOS and lots of songs that they made when younger. They belted out some new ones and then Syaoran's acoustic guitar was brought on stage for him.

* * *

''Wow mamma he's good.'' Adonia spoke. She held on to her moms hand while Adonis stood behind her.

''Yes he really he is.'' she mused, she looked at him from the sidelines, he was full of energy running and taking of his shirt and hyping up the crowd, she forgot he spoke french, she blushed when she remembered how many a night he would french talk her in bed. Any one could see music was his passion. This is what he loved. Her heart ached for him but she knew they could never be together. Things were too complicated.

* * *

''This is a something I wrote when I was younger. I hope you guys love it, its called Beautiful Soul.'' He strummed the guitar, Sakura had tears in her eyes.

This was the song, he confessed his love for in this song. He hoped Sakura got the message, he still loved her.

Intro:]  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

[Chorus:]  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

[Chorus]

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

[Chorus]

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

* * *

The crowd was silent, all had tears in their eyes, Sakura sobbed, he did love her, she let go of the twins hands and ran on stage, he stood up from the stool and looked at her running in heels, she jumped on him,she hugged him and sobbed into his chest and he kissed her, putting six years of missing her and loving her into the kiss. The crowd cheered, the uproar was deafening.

_''_I love you Popstar.'' she whispered between kisses.

''I love you too Princess.''

* * *

**BACKSTAGE**

''I love it when we meddle.'' Tomoyo grinned evilly.

''Its good I pushed him into singing that song.'' Meilin cackled.

This whole idea of them meeting at the concert was result of their meddling.

* * *

Sakura walked off stage and then Syaoran followed after, he caught her in his arms and hugged her. ''I missed you.''

''I missed you more.'' she replied.

Sakura was then engulfed in hugs from Eriol and Josh, they were thrilled to see her. They couldn't believe what just happened. Most importantly the real Syaoran was back.

''Nice to see you guys, you met the twins right.'' she pushed them forward, Adonia giggled and Adonis held on to his mother's clothes. He was so shy, he was very much like his father. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran, he hid behind Meilin. Interesting she thought.

* * *

**THREE WEEKS AFTER THE CONCERT.**

''I have to tell you something.'' Sakura blurted.

''I know, you want me to make mad hot love to you on the kitchen counter.'' Syaoran smirked as he leaned back on the counter, with his arms folded across his chest, he had been living in and out of Sakura's house. He damn well waited six years for her, he wasn't going to lose her again.

''No its not.'' She groaned.

''You're leaving me.'' He asked childishly.

''No, god no.''

''Well what is it?'' he shouted.

''The twins, they're yours.'' She groaned. He grew silent just looking at her .''Say something.''

''What do you want me to say and when were you going to tell me, when i was old and in my death bed.'' He retorted.

''I was going too. But then I saw you with the slut Bev swapping spit.'' she spat.

''That bitch, came on to me, I slapped her hard across the cheeks, she was a petulant child who wanted to play adult games. I never kissed her, she kissed me.'' Syaoran explained.

''So you didn't want her.'' Sakura asked.

''Hell no, i was in love with you.'' He half screamed.''It took you so long to tell me that I have kids.'' He grabbed his shirt and car keys and stormed out. ''I'l be in my apartment.'' He was livid with her.

''Fine then, we don't need you, and don't you dare come back here, you aren't allowed to see the twins. I hate you.'' she screamed back.

He rolled his eyes at her,''We'll see about that, you'll be hearing from my lawyer.'' he stormed out and slammed Sakura's front door.

* * *

**SO HOW WAS THIS CHAPPIE, BACK TOGETHER AND THEN APART AGAIN**

**THEY'RE ALWAYS FIGHING NE!**

**READ AND REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 22**

**SYAORAN LI 25**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 26**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 24**

**MEILIN LI 25**

**JOSH RYAN 27**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**These are everyone's tattoos, some are my suggestions and some are suggestions from Yingf07, really helped a lot. Thankes for the suggestions darling...**

**For Sakura**

**Phoenix (Back Shoulder - Left)**  
**- The Three Ring [From Charmed] (Wrist - Right)**  
**-a pink music note on back her neck**

- **a peony flower on her waist**

**For Syaoran:**

**-wolf of his back**

**- dragon on his chest  
****- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Forearm - Right)**  
**- his name on chinese writing on his inner left hand**

- **celtic symbol on inner right hand.**

**-abstract on left and right shoulders**

**For Tomoyo:**  
**- Four Leaf Clover (Wrist - Left)**  
**  
****For Eriol:**  
**- Panther (Chest - Right)**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**  
**  
**For Meilin:**  
**- Claw Marks (Shoulder Back - Right) **  
**- Butterfly [ (Lower Back - Middle)**  
**  
****For Josh:**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Neck - Right)**  
- **Meilin's name on his chest written in chinese style**

* * *

**_HEY GUYS THIS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

**_I CHANGED THE NAME OF THE STORY FROM THE MUSIC TEACHER TO BEAUTIFUL SOUL BECAUSE I THINK IT FITS BETTER._**

**_PM ME OR REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK_**

**_I THINK THE NAME FITS BETTER THAN THE PREVIOUS ONE_**

******_THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING_******


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 22**

**SYAORAN LI 25**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 26**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 24**

**MEILIN LI 25**

**JOSH RYAN 27**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**These are everyone's tattoos, some are my suggestions and some are suggestions from Yingf07, really helped a lot. Thankes for the suggestions darling...**

**For Sakura**

**Phoenix (Back Shoulder - Left)**  
**- The Three Ring [From Charmed] (Wrist - Right)**  
**-a pink music note on back her neck**

- **a peony flower on her waist**

**For Syaoran:**

**-wolf of his back**

**- dragon on his chest  
****- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Forearm - Right)**  
**- his name on chinese writing on his inner left hand**

- **celtic symbol on inner right hand.**

**-abstract on left and right shoulders**

**For Tomoyo:**  
**- Four Leaf Clover (Wrist - Left)**  
**  
****For Eriol:**  
**- Panther (Chest - Right)**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**  
**  
**For Meilin:**  
**- Claw Marks (Shoulder Back - Right) **  
**- Butterfly [ (Lower Back - Middle)**  
**  
****For Josh:**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Neck - Right)**  
- **Meilin's name on his chest written in chinese style**

**CHAPTER 15**

Syaoran tapped his pencil on his desk, he lawyer blinked twice, and then went on explaining that he was being irrational for wanting to take Sakura to court and file for custody. Syaoran was beyond pissed with her, it was his turn to act like asshole and be mad at her. He would not forgive her. In fact at the moment he hated her.

''All I am saying is meet her, ask her to have few days with the twins, let them get used to the idea of you.'' His lawyer said. ''Excuse me but I have to be in court next hour.''

The lawyer left Syaoran's home office and then Syaoran let out his pent up breath. Dialing Sakura's number he called her and it rang four times before she picked up.

''Hello,''

''Sakura.''

''Popstar, you're talking to me again.''

''No, i need to speak with you, in private, meet me at the Dragon Palace restuarant.''

''Now.''

''Yes now and hurry.''

Sakura slammed her phone down, he is so weird, she thought, rolling her eyes, she went to her bedroom and changed into a summer dress, she picked up her scarf and then made her way into the twins room.

''Put your shoes on guys, we going out for lunch.'' she barked at them.

* * *

Pulling up to the restaurant, she pulled the scarf over her head and then took the twins out. She had explained that Syaoran was their father and they not to call him uncle. She walked up the head waiter and asked for Syaoran Li. She walked over and there he was sitting and smirking at her.

''Wipe that smirk off your face?'' Sakura said. She picked up a menu and handed the twins. ''Order whatever you like.''

''Thanks for coming?''

''What do you want?''

''I want custody of the twins.''

''No.''

''What do you mean no Sakura, I'm being nice, I am not taking you to court.''

''You can't have the twins''

''Why?''

''Becuase I said so.''

''Ok, but I have rights as a father too. Let me get too know them.''

''No, they don't need you.''

''I need them.''

''So and your point is.''

Syaoran held his head, she was really fucking stubborn and she was beginning to piss him off. He really wanted the twins to know that he cared for them. Then he got an idea that she wouldn't be able to refuse.

''I know lets ask the twins.''

''No we are not dragging them into this.''

''They already are in it Sakura.''

''Syaoran you suck.''

He leaned in closer and whispered. ''And you love it.'' he gave a suggestive smirk and winked.

''I hate you.''

''I love you.'' he countered back.

''Grrrr.'' she turned to the kids. ''Can I ask you guys a question.'' The twins nodded and then she spoke again.''Do you guys wanna spend time with daddy.''

''Give us a moment.'' they chorused. The twins whispered in each other's ear and then made up their mind .''Yeah we wanna spend time with daddy.'' Adonia nugded her brother and he looked at her, opening his eyes wider and pouting up his lips.

''Pwease mummy.'' he whined.

''Oh alright then.'' Sakura groaned, the twins cheered and then went back to eating they're enormous bowls of ice cream sundae's.

''Thanks guys.'' he said to the twins. ''Sakura why did you hide this, I mean the twins, god I've only known about them for a month or more, but really care about them, I love them.''

''You love them.'' she asked quietly.

''Yes, and I love you too but I don't know what you're problem is.'' Syaoran barked. ''I've been trying to show you how much I love you but you won't accept me.''

''Because I'm afraid you'll break my heart.'' Sakura retorted. ''You did it once.''

''And you resent me for that. You never gave me chance to explain.''

''What was I supposed to think, I saw you with Bev.'' Sakura huffed.

''Uhghh, that was over six years ago, you're over reacting.''

''I'm overreacting, and this is coming from a self absorbed diva.'' she spat.

''I'm self absorbed. Oh that's real classic. If I was self absorbed I wouldn't be trying to be a part of my kids life, I would have never even bothered.'' He shook his head and tossed his napkin in the plate. ''Excuse me I have to go pay the bill, twins I'll see you on Friday.'' he kissed them on their foreheads and left.

* * *

''I hate when you fight.'' Adonis spoke.

''Adonis Dion, are you taking sides.'' Sakura smiled.

''Yes, Daddy rocks, he's so cool.'' Adonis replied. He really liked his father. ''I can't wait to spend the weekend with him.''

''Yeah me too.'' Adonia quipped. ''He tells the best stories.''

''You guys really like your father.'' She asked.

''He's the best, we love him.'' Adonis said.

Sakura smiled and told them to get ready for bed.

* * *

''Mom can I have a glass of milk.'' Adonia shouted. Sakura ran up with the milk.

''Mom can I have a glass of juice.'' Adonis shouted.

''Mom.''

''Mom''

''MOM''

''MOM''

''MOM''

On and on all night they would call, a frustrated Sakura began to sob, she was over worked, tired, irritable and her stomach hurt. Her period was due any day now and she really missed Syaoran. It was almost one am and she contemplated calling him. She dialed his number and he answered with in the first ring.

''Syaoran.''

''Yeah, whats wrong?'' he could hear the desperation in her voice.

''I don't know why I am calling.'' she sobbed.

''Why are you crying, hush, shhh Its ok.'' he replied.

''Oh god the twins.''

''What's wrong?'' he shot up from bed.

''Nothing they're driving me nuts.''

''I see.'' he mused.

''Can you take them tomorow morning instead , please.'' she begged.

''Ok I'll come around ten am, is that good for them.'' he asked.

''Yeah and Syaoran...''

''How about this, I'll keep them for the weekend and give you some time to re charge ok.'' he suggested.

''Thanks so much, maybe you can take them every weekend.'' she breathed.

''Yeah but I don't to be a weekend dad, I wanna be a full time dad.'' he retorted. ''Look I'll see you in the morning ok. Au revoir.'' he hung up and went back to sleep.

* * *

**I KNOW ITS A BIT SHORT BUT I WANTED TO POST THIS**

**ANYWAYS A FEW MORE CHAPTERS AND THE STORY WILL BE COMPLETE**

**READ AND REVIEW**__

**THIS IS WHAT THE TWINS NAMES MEAN, THE ORIGIN IS GREEK AS SYAORAN IS PART GREEK IN MY STORY**

_**Adonia: meaning... greek goddess and**__**- Nerina: meaning... sea nymph**_

**- Adonis: meaning... beautiful** _**and- Dion: meaning... god of wine**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 22**

**SYAORAN LI 25**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 26**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 24**

**MEILIN LI 25**

**JOSH RYAN 27**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**These are everyone's tattoos, some are my suggestions and some are suggestions from Yingf07, really helped a lot. Thankes for the suggestions darling...**

**For Sakura**

**Phoenix (Back Shoulder - Left)**  
**- The Three Ring [From Charmed] (Wrist - Right)**  
**-a pink music note on back her neck**

- **a peony flower on her waist**

**For Syaoran:**

**-wolf of his back**

**- dragon on his chest  
****- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Forearm - Right)**  
**- his name on chinese writing on his inner left hand**

- **celtic symbol on inner right hand.**

**-abstract on left and right shoulders**

**For Tomoyo:**  
**- Four Leaf Clover (Wrist - Left)**  
**  
****For Eriol:**  
**- Panther (Chest - Right)**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**

**For Meilin:**  
**- Claw Marks (Shoulder Back - Right) **  
**- Butterfly [ (Lower Back - Middle)**  
**  
****For Josh:**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Neck - Right)**  
- **Meilin's name on his chest written in chinese style**

**CHAPTER 16**

Syaoran squinted his eyes as his manager slammed four magazines on the desk, he grinned and smirked.

''All these mags have pics of you with these two kids, what the fuck is this Syaoran, the label doesn't need you pulling these kinda fucking stunts.'' his managr screamed and paced in the studio conference room.

''Geez can't a guy take his kids out for ice-cream now.'' he replied. His manager stopped pacing and stared at him.

''Those kids aren't yours.'' he spat coldly. If Li had kids, he would pay more attention to his kids and even retire from the music business or he would leave the band, he was the cash cow, he was the one that brought in the most money to the studio.

''Look don't ever fucking say that ok, if you ever fucking come near the twins, Je vais te tuer.(_i will kill you)_'' he spat and then stormed out.

* * *

Sakura screwed up her face when she saw Li approach with two bags in hands and the twins walking sadly after him.

''What's wrong guys?'' she asked the twins.

''Nothing.'' they both replied sadly, they hugged their dad and said goodbye.

''I'll miss you guys, I'll see you next weekend ok.'' Syaoran said.

''But daddy you have the tour starting next week thursday, you won't be back for a year.'' Adonia Nerina sobbed, she held on to her dad and sniffled.

"Your gonna forget about us,'' Adonis Dion said to his father, reaching out he pulled the boy into a hug with his sister.

''Listen you too, I love you ok, you guys are my life, I won't ever leave you guys ok, I would never ever forget you.''He looked at twins and wiped their tears, ''Do you know where you guys are.'' he pointed to his heart. ''In here locked forever.''

Sakura had tears in her eyes, she wiped them and then cleared her throat. The twins raced off to watch tv and play video games.

''You're very good with them.'' she spoke.

''No not really.'' he responded and looked to his feet, he dragged his hand through his hair, he needed a a hair cut. He was wearing a tight wife beater and his straight jeans which made him look extra yummy. He notcied her eyes roaming his chest and he decided to pick on her. He smired a typical Syaoran Li smirk. ''Enjoying the view.''

''As if.'' she huffed.

''I could take off my shirt for you.'' he offered.

''Get over your self popstar.'' Sakura rolled her eyes.

He smiled and walked in after her.

''That's right Popstar invite your self in.'' Sakura closed the door. ''Do you want anything. Food, water, coffee and kick in the ass.''

''Yes to the food and coffe and no to the kick in the ass.'' he sat at the table and dug into the pancakes she placed in front of him.

''You are annoying.'' Sakura smiled and took a sip out of his coffee mug.

''I know,'' he replied as he dipped his fingers into the remnants of the honey and then sucked it his finger clean. He looked at Sakura, she stood at the stove looking at him. ''Like what you see.''

''Maybe.'' she smirked back. He walked over to the table and bent to retrieve the plate, she purposely bent extra low and hoping her breast were spilling out of the filmsy low cut dress, and bless him, he looked and then he grabbed her pulled Sakura in his lap. Straddling him, she hissed.

''What the fuck are you doing?'' she hissed.

''What you want me to do.'' he replied dryly. He knew she wanted him. Syaoran could tell by the way she breathed heavily and by the way she clamped her legs shut tight across his pelvis. Syaoran pulled Sakura's honey head towards his face and slashed his lips across hers. Opening her mouth Skaura groaned, she missed him, She missed his loving and it has been so long since she had anyone touch her intimately. She melted in his arms and then place her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

''I missed you.'' she whispered.

''Me too.'' he rubbed small circles on the small of her back.

''Syaoran.'' Skaura whispered.

''Yeah.'' he was nipping at her shoulders and leaving love bites all over.

''I want you.'' Sakura breathed and then closed his lips with hers.''Please, baby please.''

''Ok ok, don't beg or else I'll take you right here.'' he said in between kisses.

''The kids are in the game room,'' she said huskily in his ear.

Pulling him towards the bedroom she flung him on the bed. Stradding him, she removed his shirt and gasped and his hard stomach and washboard boeard abs, she lowered her lead and bit his neck, knowing that would turn him on.

''Oh fuck Sakura stop teasing me.'' he groaned when she ground herself on his cock. Zipping the back of her dress down he ripped the fabric off and then flipped her on her back. Pulling her panties off, he settled himself between her legs. Spreading her wet folds wide he dipped his head and licked. Sakura hissed in pure pleasure.

''Hmmm.'' she moaned, Syaoran smirked, he knew that she loved getting her pussy ate, he opened his mouth and sucked, while adding three fingers into her and pumpng fast and hard. 'Oh fuck Syaoran, hmmmm, please,...''

''Please what.'' he retorted and slowed down his ministrations.

''Please don't stop, baby please.'' she groaned as he licked her clit faster and faster.

''Moan harder.'' he commanded.

Not caring if the kids were in the next room, Sakura gripped his head and spread her legs wider, ''Fuck me.'' she moaned. That's what he wanted to hear. Standing up he opened his jeans buckle and stripped, pulling her to the edge of the bed he pushed her legs upwards.

''How do you want it.'' he asked, he rubbed his cock over her clit and then hit her pussy with the hard member. He thrust into her slowly.. ''Fuckkk you're so fucking tight babe?''

''Hard, rough, fast, Syaoran just fuck me.'' she groaned as Syaoran plunged into hitting her g-spot on time with every hard thrust. ''Ohhh fuckkk, harder baby.'' she moaned. Syoaran smirked and then flipped her onto her knees and entered her from behind, Skaura's hands clenched the bedsheets, tears stung her eyes, pleasure shot through her body. She loved this man, only Syaoran Li could make her feel so loved and so good at the same time.

''Baby, I can't hold on much longer.'' he groaned as he pulled her back and against his chest, thrusting into her hard and fast, he snaked his left arm around her torso and found her clit, he pinched the sore nub and Skaura flexed wildly.

''I;m coming.''Sakura moaned as she threw her head back on his shoulders, he thrust twice before releasing his seed into her.''I love you Syaoran.''

''I love you too.'' he gently pulled out of her and then lay back, his breathing coming in erratic stops.

* * *

''Dad's car is still in the drive way.'' Adonis said to his sister.

''Means that daddy is still here.'' Adonia screamed.

They ran up to their moms room and bursted in. Sakura stood at the side of the bed, draping a blanket over Li's sleeping body.

''Shhhh, be quiet, your father is asleep.'' She whispered. ''He is a little tired.'' She giggled at her words and then shooed them out. ''Help me with dinner.''

''So whatcha making mummy.'' Adonis asked. Knowing fully well that when she said help really mean' keep her company while she ordered food from a restaurant.

''I'm not ordering anything Adonis'' Sakura rolled her eyes. ''I'm making poulet cuit au four et gratin dauphinois.''

''HUH!''' The twins exploded.

''Baked chicken and scalloped potatoes.'' Syaoran said as he leaned on the door frame, he was clad in his boxers and he looked down right handsome. ''Mommy knows its my favorite.''

''Daddy how come you speak french.'' Adonia asked.

''Daddy is grew up in france.'' he replied dryly.

''Ohhhh.'' the twins replied.

Sakura placed the chicken into the oven then put the potatoes to boil, she looked at Li and the he played with his kids, she hoped he wouldn't go on the tour, if her love wasn't strong enough, would the twins keep him with them.

* * *

**ok so i wanted to update yesterday but my wireless was down.**

**so here it is **

**only a few more chappies**

**read and reiview**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 22**

**SYAORAN LI 25**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 26**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 24**

**MEILIN LI 25**

**JOSH RYAN 27**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**These are everyone's tattoos, some are my suggestions and some are suggestions from Yingf07, really helped a lot. Thankes for the suggestions darling...**

**For Sakura**

**Phoenix (Back Shoulder - Left)**  
**- The Three Ring [From Charmed] (Wrist - Right)**  
**-a pink music note on back her neck**

- **a peony flower on her waist**

**For Syaoran:**

**-wolf of his back**

**- dragon on his chest  
****- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Forearm - Right)**  
**- his name on chinese writing on his inner left hand**

- **celtic symbol on inner right hand.**

**-abstract on left and right shoulders**

**For Tomoyo:**  
**- Four Leaf Clover (Wrist - Left)**  
**  
****For Eriol:**  
**- Panther (Chest - Right)**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**

**For Meilin:**  
**- Claw Marks (Shoulder Back - Right) **  
**- Butterfly [ (Lower Back - Middle)**  
**  
****For Josh:**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Neck - Right)**  
- **Meilin's name on his chest written in chinese style**

**CHAPTER 17**

Sakura stood at the gate watching Syaoran board the plane, he turned around and gave them a small wave, which they eagerly gave back. The twins wiped their eyes.

''I'm gonna miss him.'' Adonia said. She turned around, Adonis was on the floor gasping for breath, he was clutching at his chest and wheezing heavily. ''Mama mamma.'' Adonia cried.

Sakura stooped down next to the small boy and held him. Tears flowing down her cheeks, oh why did this have to happen. Adonis was sick, he had very bad case of asthma and when he got worked up and cried for long he would get a wheezing fit. She pulled out his inhaler and placed it at his mouth.

''Come on baby, inhale this for mommy.'' she squeezed the bottle, nothing came out, confused she shook the canister, it was empty. ''Oh god.'' she panicked, he would die if he didn't get the inhaler in time.''Somebody help me.'' she cried out.

A older man who looked very much like Li ran up to her, 'Miss are you ok,'' he asked and bent to the wheezing child. ''I'm doctor, he has a wheezing fit.'' The man bent down and lifted the boy, ''I am taking him to the nearest private hospital. My hospital, its two minutes from here.''

* * *

''Mommy I'm scared.'' Adonia said. Sakura was scared too, she debated whether or not to call Li, but she didn't want to bother him on his tour, his career mean't a lot to him.

''Sakura, is that you?'' Meilin asked as she approached the young mother.''Are you ok.'' she noticed Sakura's tear strained face and red rimmed eyes.

''Oh god Mei, its Adonis Dion, he has a wheezing fit and he was admitted into the operating room, i haven't heard anything yet. It's been two hours.'' Sakura sobbed.

''Its gonna be ok, I'll find out something ok, i'll be right back.'' she left the grieving mother and then came back two minutes later.

''He's in the operating room, they're still treating him and the doctor will be with you in a while.'' Meilin said. ''Do you want me to wait with you.''

''Yes please, Syaoran is on the plane.'' she breathed out and shifted Adonia Nerina in her amrs, the child had slept away and was having a bad fit of sleep.

''Yes, Josh is with him too, I brought my son for his shots.'' Meilin said. She stroked Adonia Nerina's hair, ''She has beautiful hair Sakura.''

''Thanks.'' she replied dryly. ''She gets it from her father.''

''You should call him.'' Meilin spoke. ''I have to go pick up my son now so I'll see you ok.'' she walked away and then the man who helped her came out of a room and was looking around. He smiled when he spotted her, and approached her.

''Miss Amamiya, you're Adonis Dion Amamiya's mother.'' He said. She nodded her head.

''Is he ok.'' she asked frantically. The little girl in her arms opened her eyes, the doctor swore he she reminded him of some one he knew.

''Yes but Adonis has a tiny hole in his heart, its operatable but he'll need tons of blood to do the surgery, he'll need at least eight pints of blood, he keeps asking for his daddy.'' the doctor said.

''Listen doctor...'' Sakura trailed off.

''Doctor Li, and might I add that your son reminds me of my son when he was that age.'' Doctor Li said.

''Doctor Li are you...'' Sakura again trailed off.

''Sakura,'' A voice shouted from the down on the corridor.

Sakura turned her head around at the voice.

''Daddy.'' Adonia jumped out of her mother's arms and ran to her father, Syaoran scooped her up and hugged her, still holding her he approached his father and Sakura.

''Syaoran what you doing here?'' Sakura asked.

''Meilin called josh and he told me.'' He shot back, ''I was worried sick,'' he looked over his father. ''Dad,'' he trailed off.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' he asked.

''I dont know, kinda scared I guess.'' Syaoran muttered. He spoke his first words to his father in over eleven years.

''Hey, lets forget that I ever said I disowned you ok. You're my son and I love you. Now get in the operating room I need to take blood from you, all the Li's have to give blood or Adonis won't survive ok, his case is critical. He needs that blood or he won't survive.'' His father said and walked off.

Syaoran turned to Sakura, he pulled her into his arms. ''Its gonna be ok.'' he spoke gently rubbing her back, she pulled away and began rambling.

''No he's my baby and if anything happens to him I'm gonna loose it, I can't loose him, he's my baby, oh my god Syoaran.'' Sakura huddled to the floor. A nurse approached.

''Excuse me miss but this is a hospital, you need to contain yourself.'' and the nurse stalked out.

''Sakura, Sakura.'' Syaoran spoke softly.

''Huh..'' she looked into his eyes.

''Look at me,'' she began to hyperventilate. She was panicking, she was having a nervous breakdown. He needed to distract her so he directed her face to his. ''Sing with me.'' He held her hands.

_If the heart is always searching, _  
_Can you ever find a home? _  
_I've been looking for that someone, _  
_I'll never make it on my own. _  
_Dreams can't take the place of loving you, _  
_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

Sakura looked at him and opened her mouth, this was Syaoran's song, he performed it years ago. She knew every word and every meaning of it.

_When you look me in the eyes, _  
_And tell me that you love me. _  
_Everything's alright, _  
_When you're right here by my side. _  
_When you look me in the eyes, _  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _  
_I find my paradise, _  
_When you look me in the eyes. _

Syaoran stopped singing and let her start the second verse on her own, he kept starig into her eyes, her voice was melodious as it has been when she was sixteen years.

_How long will I be waiting, _

_To be with you again _

_Gonna tell you that I love you, _  
_In the best way that I can. _  
_I can't take a day without you here, _

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. _

Syaoran joined her and their voices created the perfect harmony. It was working, she was singing better now and she was no longer panicking.

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me. _  
_Everything's alright, _  
_When you're right here by my side. _  
_When you look me in the eyes, _  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _  
_I find my paradise, _  
_When you look me in the eyes. _

_More and more, I start to realize, _  
_I can reach my tomorrow, _  
_I can hold my head high, _  
_And it's all because you're by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _  
_And tell me that you love me. _  
_Everything's alright, _  
_When you're right here by my side. _  
_When I hold you in my arms_  
_I know that it's forever_  
_I just gotta let you know_  
_I never wanna let you go _

_Cause when you look me in the eyes. _

_And tell me that you love me. _  
_Everything's alright, _  
_When you're right here by my side. _  
_When you look me in the eyes, _  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _  
_I find my paradise, _  
_When you look me in the eyes. _  
_Oh_

Syaoran finished the song, when he stopped sing the song, all he nurses had tearsw in their eyes and was clapping madly for him. he grinned and pulled her towards him, he placed her fingers under her chin and lifted her face. ''Are you ok now.'' he asked.

''Yeah thanks,'' she replied. He knew her well, he knew how to calm her down and how to keep her sane. ''You should go and give blood now.'' he hugged her tightly and pressed a kiss to her lips.

''I love you Sakura, he's gonna be fine.'' He whispered.

''How can you be so sure.'' she said, she picked up Adonia in her arms.

''My dad is the best paediatrician, he specializes in cases like Adonis' own. He is in good hands.'' Syaoran spoke. He walked out, and into the blood room.

''Sakura, where is Li.'' a breath less Meilin asked.

''He is in the blood room.'' she replied and shifted her daughter in her arms.

''Need help with her.'' Josh asked, he took the sleeping girl into his arms.

''Thanks.'' Sakura breathed.

''Hey Saku,'' Tomoyo said, she hugged the girl, ''Sit down ok, Eriol go get some coffee and some food for her and not that icky food from the hospital canteen, some real food.''

''When did she get so bossy,'' Eriol said and walked out.

''Hey Tomoyo what are you guys doing here, I thought you guys were off to tour the world or something.'' Sakura asked.

''We wouldn't leave you alone at a time like this.'' Tomoyo said and held her hand.

* * *

Meilin left them and stalked into the blood room, she rolled up her sleeves and they began to take the blood out from her.

''Starting with out me.'' a voice called from the door way.

Syoaran and his sister grinned at the woman standing at the door way.

''Fiemie I thought you weren't coming.'' Meilin said.

''This is family. Sometimes there are times i wish I weren't blood related to you two but I would give up all my blood for you guys anytime.'' Fiemie said. She squeezed Meilin hand and say next to her in the opposing chair.

''Call our father nurse, we have the eight pints.'' Fiemie spoke.

''Who gave two more?'' Syaoran asked.

''Daddy did.'' Meilin spoke.

Syaoran grinned, family was inideed a strange thing, they can go for years with out speaking to each other but they would give up all their blood in a heart beat when some one needed it.

* * *

**So here is chappie 17 only one or two more chappies left. **

**can't wait to finish this one.**

**hope u guys enjoyed this one**

**the song in this chapter is when you look me in the eyes by Jonas brothers**

**read and review**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 22**

**SYAORAN LI 25**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 26**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 24**

**MEILIN LI 25**

**JOSH RYAN 27**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**These are everyone's tattoos, some are my suggestions and some are suggestions from Yingf07, really helped a lot. Thankes for the suggestions darling...**

**For Sakura**

**Phoenix (Back Shoulder - Left)**  
**- The Three Ring [From Charmed] (Wrist - Right)**  
**-a pink music note on back her neck**

- **a peony flower on her waist**

**For Syaoran:**

**-wolf of his back**

**- dragon on his chest  
****- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Forearm - Right)**  
**- his name on chinese writing on his inner left hand**

- **celtic symbol on inner right hand.**

**-abstract on left and right shoulders**

**For Tomoyo:**  
**- Four Leaf Clover (Wrist - Left)**  
**  
****For Eriol:**  
**- Panther (Chest - Right)**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**

**For Meilin:**  
**- Claw Marks (Shoulder Back - Right) **  
**- Butterfly [ (Lower Back - Middle)**  
**  
****For Josh:**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Neck - Right)**  
- **Meilin's name on his chest written in chinese style**

**CHAPTER 18**

Adonis awoke, his eyes fluttered, the first thing he saw, was his dad holding on to his mom. He smiled at the sight. They both had matching smiles on their faces. He sat up and cleared his throat.

''Mamma, daddy.'' he said in a horse whisper. Sakura jerked her head and rushed off of Syoaran.

''My baby,'' She cooed and hugged the boy.

He had been sleeping for two days now and she never left the hospital bed. It habe been a frightful two days. She thought Adonis would never wake up. Syaoran stirred he heard voices, he rubbed his hair out of his eyes, he opened his eyes and rubbed his chin, he hadnt taken a shave or good bath two days in a row.

''Buddy boy, you're awake.'' he ruffled the toddler's messy hair.

''Mom, dad can I go home now.'' the child asked, his hazel green eyes shining. ''Where is my sister?'' His parents chuckled.

''You can go home as soon as grandpa says you can go.'' Syaoran to Sakura he winked and kissed her head, ''I'll be right back, I'm gonna tell my dad that Adonis is awake.'' He ruffled the boy's hair again.

''Awww dad you're messing up the do.'' Adonis exclaimed.

His parents laughed and then Syaoran made his way to find his father.

''Mamma, am I going to die.'' the child asked through fat tears.

''Oh cookie monster, you're not going to die, daddy and I won't let that happen.'' Sakura said and craddled the child in her arms. Adonis cried in his mother's arms.

''Hey you two... What's the tears about?'' Syaoran asked. One thing he didn't do was tears.

''Syaoran, he thinks he is gonna die.'' Sakura whispered.

''What, god no,'' he scooped the boy in his arms, ''No way I'm letting that happen you got that, I love you way too much for that too happen.'' Adonis wiped his eyes. ''Ok lets get you changed grandpa says you can go home''

* * *

Sakura watched as Li pushed the twins on the swing set. Syaoran had taken them to the park to get some ice-cream and fresh air, she knew that they would never agree on being married or anything, they were opposites. She had made up her mind, she was going to let the twins stay with their father for of the year and the other half she would take them. She lived in France now so the arrangement was good.

''Syaoran, I need to talk to you.'' Sakura said. His head jerked up from playing with the twins. He walked over to her and took a seat on the park bench. He linked his fingers through hers, she smiled awkwardly and pulled her hand away.

''Ok what's wrong?'' he asked.

''Nothing.'' she snapped back.

''I was just asking you something ok.'' he retorted and rolled his eyes.

''You are such a diva.'' Sakura growled.

''I know that ok.'' Syaoran replied.

''God you suck at come backs.'' Sakura rolled her eyes.

''Maybe I don't want to fight with you that's all.'' Syaoran mused. ''That's we do, fight, maybe you need a good fuck or something.''

''Oh that's real smart,'' Sakura retorted.

''A night in my bed is what you need. Really you're so tense.'' he took her hand in his and kissed her finger tips, trailing his tongue over the smooth soft flesh. Sakura closed her eyes and breathed heavily, the sensations were amazing, he made her feel alive.

''Syaoran, what are you doing.'' Sakura hissed.

''Proving my point, mon amour.'' he inched closely to her ears began to speak slowly in French, he licked her ear and bite on the sensitive lobes. ''Je veux te faire l'amour._(I want to make love to you)_'' He kissed her ear and licked the back of her neck, causing chills and goosebumps on her skin.

''Syaoran please.'' Sakura begged.

''Je tiens à lécher chaque centimètre carré de votre corps, je veuxvous à gémir et à crier mon nom que je vous fais point culminant.(_I want to lick every inch of your body, I want you to moan and scream my name as I make you climax.)''_

Sakura closed her eyes and pulled him into lust filled kiss, her nipples hardened, her stomach fluttered and between her legs dampened, she was soaking through her under wear, Syaoran smirked into the kiss, he pulled her onto his lap, and ground her to his arousal. Letting her know what she did to him. Syaoran pulled away from her and kissed her lips chastely, he licked her lips and caused sensations to shoot through her body and she ached to have him touch her down there.

''See what you do to me.'' he growled.

''Yes, yes, I know.'' she gasped and he took her lips in his again.

''Je te veux(_I want you_).'' He moaned huskily. Hugging her tight, he kissed her neck, ''Go on a date with me?''

''A date?'' she questioned.

''Yeah, a real date, where I pick you up from home and take you to a fancy restaurant and we may go dancing or something and then we can make out in the back seat of the limo.'' He grinned. ''All I am saying is that, I never took you out before ok, I want to show off the love of my life ok.''

''I am the love of your life.'' She squeaked. ''Oh babe,''

''Yeah and when we get home from the park, I'll prove it to you.'' he winked. ''I love you Sakura, I really love you.'' He kissed her forehead

''I love you too Syaoran.'' she replied. She hugged him and felt guilty for wanting to separate and wanting to divide the kids time between them. She made an internal vow to never bring it up again, maybe things would work out for the better. She tightened her hug on him and watched the twins play in the play park.

* * *

Syaoran tucked the kids in their rooms and then flicked the light. He turned to go and then made his way into the living room, Sakura sat on the sofa sipping coffee from a giant mug.

''You shouldn't be drinking that.'' he said and he flopped down next to her, he was wearing only a boxers and pair of socks. She scanned his body and she smiled into her cup. God he was annoying.

''You shouldn't be smoking?'' Sakura smiled.

''And your point is?'' he stretched and lay on her lap. ''Scratch my head.''

''Syaoran its late and I have to go.'' Sakura said, she pushed him off of her and he fell to the floor.

''Owww.'' he said rubbing his ass. ''You're so mean.'' She giggled at him. He stood there looking at her deep fathomless eyes. He swallowed thickly, ''Sakura, you're so beautiful.'' he said and pulled her closely. He slashed his lips over hers. Sakura falters back, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into a deeper kiss. She pulls away and looks into his eyes.

''I love you.'' she whispers.

''I love you too.'' he counters back.

''Prove it.'' she flirts back and runs in the direction of his room. Syaoran follows her and opens his door, he flicked the lights and sees her lying on her back, naked. She smiles at him. She beckons him with her finger.

''Make love to me Syaoran.'' she says huskily as Syaoran peels off his boxers and lays on top of her. He kissed her, rough and hard, letting her know that he wanted her. She moaned into the kiss, bucking her lips upwards to his groin. He wanted her in agony, he wanted her to beg for him.

Taking her arms and grabbing a tie from the side of the bed, he bound he wrists together and tied them to the bed post.

''What are you doing.'' she asked.

''Proving my love.'' he retorted as began to kiss her neck and make his way to her breast, licking the burgeoning peak, he took the hardened bud into the hot suck of his mouth. He sucked and licked, Sakura moaned and gasped deeply.

''Syaoran stop teasing me.'' she cried. She clamped her legs shut. He rose up and kissed her, delving his tongue into her mouth, he reached between he legs and opened them, without warning he plunged three fingers into her, curling them to hit her g-spot.

''Hmmmm yes. Don''t stop,Syaoran.'' she moaned. Thrusting into her, he began to lick her stomach, leaving a wet trail of hot kisses, her pussy dripped with wetness. ''Syaoran I need you.'' Sakura begs. Syaoran kisses her again, he wants her to beg more.

Taking his hands out of her wet slit, he spread open her pussy lips and kissed her clit, he licked and sucked, Sakura cried out in agony, Syaoran reaches up for her breasts and pinched them, he twisted the buds and Sakura hips bucked and she felt her orgasm hitting her.

''Oh fuck Syaoran, fuck me, fuck me now. Please.'' she begged, ''I'm coming.'' She struggled with her bound hands, she wanted to touch him.

''How hard.'' he smirked as she came on his face. Wiping his tongue over his lips and he enjoyed the taste of her juices. 'Hmmm sweet.''

''Syaoran please, fuck me.'' she begged when he positioned his cock over her clit and rubbed, teasing her and causing her pussy to get wet. ''Oh fuck Syaoran I need you inside me.'' she begged again. ''Fuck me and fuck me real hard.'' Thats what he wanted to hear, he thrust into her pussy, hard and fast, thrusting deeper and deeper, hot and slick.

''Fuck babe, you're so tight, you're so wet.'' Syaoran groaned. Sakura 's head thrashed back and forth, the sensations was driving her mad, he hit her g-spot with every thrust. She moaned his name. Syaoran grew thicker in her when she moaned his name.

''Syaoran...hmmm...harder.'' she cried. Syaoran opened her legs wider and thrust into her, driving his thrusts upwards, he reached between her pussy, he massaged her clit. Sakura arched her back, her body twitched and her nipples burned with desire.

''Oh fuck, Syaorann I'm coming.'' she moaned and squirted onto his cock, Syaoran's cock throbbed and twitched, feeling her come on his cock, sent him over the edge, he thrust twice before spilling his seed inside of her. He breathed deeply, his beautiful body slick with sweat, he unbound her arms and kissed her lips.

He rested his head on top of her left shoulder and she cradled him to her breasts. ''I love you Sakura.'' he whispered.

''I love you too.'' she groaned and kissed his lips. ''Only you babe.''

''Sakura.'' he asked as he played with her nipples.

''Hmm,'' she answered, she felt complete and filled.

''Will you marry me.'' Syaoran asked quietly.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN... I HAD TO LEAVE IT THERE... LUB CLIFFYS...EHEHEHEHEHE I'M SO WICKED...**

**_OK WHAT DO YOU THINK, YAY OR NAY_**

**_READ AND REVIEW_**

**_AND I MUST SAY A LOT OF YOU ADDED ME AS A FAVORITE AUTHOR, I AM FEELING NICE NOW_**

**_THANKS FOR READING THE STORY AND REVIEWING AND FOR ADDING ME ON YOUR SUBSCRIPTION LIST_**

**_YOU GUYS ROCK..._**

**_READ AND REVIEW_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 22**

**SYAORAN LI 25**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 26**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 24**

**MEILIN LI 25**

**JOSH RYAN 27**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**These are everyone's tattoos, some are my suggestions and some are suggestions from Yingf07, really helped a lot. Thankes for the suggestions darling...**

**For Sakura**

**Phoenix (Back Shoulder - Left)**  
**- The Three Ring [From Charmed] (Wrist - Right)**  
**-a pink music note on back her neck**

- **a peony flower on her waist**

**For Syaoran:**

**-wolf of his back**

**- dragon on his chest  
****- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Forearm - Right)**  
**- his name on chinese writing on his inner left hand**

- **celtic symbol on inner right hand.**

**-abstract on left and right shoulders**

**For Tomoyo:**  
**- Four Leaf Clover (Wrist - Left)**  
**  
****For Eriol:**  
**- Panther (Chest - Right)**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**

**For Meilin:**  
**- Claw Marks (Shoulder Back - Right) **  
**- Butterfly [ (Lower Back - Middle)**  
**  
****For Josh:**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Neck - Right)**  
- **Meilin's name on his chest written in chinese style**

**CHAPTER 19**

Sakura hummed a gentle melody as she swayed to the music on the radio. She was getting ready to go out with Syaoran on their first real date. Tomoyo had offered to babysit the twins. Sakura opened her closet and sighed.

''Tomoyo what the fuck am I gonna wear?'' Sakura began fling clothes in and out of their racks. She held up a red dress, Tomoyo shook her head.

''No,'' that's disgraceful.

''How about this one?'' Sakura asked as she paced around in her sexy under wear.

''No, where is the rest of that dress?'' Tomoyo gigled. She held up a bag and took out it's contents.'' When you called me and asked if i could babysit for you? I bought this dress, it's so you and Syaoran's favorite color.''

She held up a green form fitting halter dress with diamante under the bust and a two strings to tie behnd her back. Sakura bit her lip, and tried on the dress.

''So what do you think?'' Sakura asked, the dress clung to her like a second skin.

''You look hott.''Tomoyo gigled, ''Now go, Syaoran's waiting down stairs.''

She pushed Sakura out the door and Sakura stood at the top of the stairs and looked at Syaoran. He was having a chat with the twins.

* * *

''So if I asked mommy to marry me, would you guys have anything to say against that.'' Syaoran asked the twins.

''Right on dude.'' Adonis said. He was less shy now and he spoke more. He didn't hide behind his sister or mother.

''It's about time.'' Adonia squeaked.

Sakura giggled from the top of the stairs, she cleared her throat and Syaoran looked up.

''Wow, you look enchanting.'' he said.

''Thanks, I tried something different.'' She flirted back.

''Ready to go.'' he took her arm in his.

''Yeah, and twins, don't give aunty Tomoyo any trouble ok?'' she said and they walked out.

Syaoran looked back and mouthed. ''Give her hell.'' he winked and closed the door.

* * *

''So like the food?'' he asked as she dipped her fork into her rice.

''It yummy.'' she replied.

''I'm glad you like it.'' he said. He was nervous and kept pulling his collar and passing his hand through his hair. He grabbed her free hand and kissed her finger tips. ''This is the first date I've ever been on.'' he admitted.

''Oh Syao, me too.'' She said. ''You look nice tonight.''

''Thanks,'' he smirked. He was wearing a straight jeans and tee shirt with his converse. She laughed at all his jokes and couldn't keep her eyes off of him the entire night. ''Lets have cheese cake for desert.'' he offered and when the waiters brought the dessert, he dived in.

''You like sweet things don't you?'' she asked as she slowly licked her fork.

''Yeah, I love sweet things, you're sweet I love you.'' he grinned.

''I love you too.'' she down on something cold and hard. ''There's something in this cake.''

''Well spit it out.'' he said.

She spat out a white gold emerald ring with two diamonds at the side of it. Syaoran took it and cleaned it with a napkin then he knelt in front of her. ''Baby, will you marry me.''

Tears fell from her eyes and she kissed him and put her hand out to accept the ring. ''Yes I'll marry you.'' she sobbed. He stood up and pulled her into a hug. The entire restaurant began to clap.

''Who knew you were so romantic popstar?'' she asked and sipped her wine. She took off her heel and positioned her feet and at his crotch.

''Uhhh, I have my moments.'' he stammered. ''What are you doing?'' he hissed.

''Sipping wine.'' she said innocently, she pressed her foot onto his cock, it hardened under her touch. She winked at him and then picked up a strawberry covered in chocolate and licked it. He groaned quietly.

''I see.'' he reached under the table and pressed her foot down harder. ''I'm horny now.'' he whispered.

''Really,'' she arched her brow.

''Looking at you all night, have got me hard and I'm sure you're dripping wet too.'' he whispered huskily. He made his way to her side of the booth and pulled her into his lap. ''I want to fuck you so bad right now.'' he kissed her lips and reached under her skirts. He felt nothing. ''No under wear baby?''

''I took it off in the bathroom.'' she admitted and hid her face into his neck. He hand reached for her core and rubbed the wet tip.

''You're so wet.'' he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked and then kissed Sakura, letting her taste her juices in her mouth.

''Let's get out of here, I want you so bad.'' she begged.

* * *

**_sorry its a little blah..._**

**_writers block'_**

**_read and reiview_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 22**

**SYAORAN LI 25**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 26**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 24**

**MEILIN LI 25**

**JOSH RYAN 27**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**These are everyone's tattoos, some are my suggestions and some are suggestions from Yingf07, really helped a lot. Thankes for the suggestions darling...**

**For Sakura**

**Phoenix (Back Shoulder - Left)**  
**- The Three Ring [From Charmed] (Wrist - Right)**  
**-a pink music note on back her neck**

- **a peony flower on her waist**

**For Syaoran:**

**-wolf of his back**

**- dragon on his chest  
****- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Forearm - Right)**  
**- his name on chinese writing on his inner left hand**

- **celtic symbol on inner right hand.**

**-abstract on left and right shoulders**

**For Tomoyo:**  
**- Four Leaf Clover (Wrist - Left)**  
**  
****For Eriol:**  
**- Panther (Chest - Right)**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**

**For Meilin:**  
**- Claw Marks (Shoulder Back - Right) **  
**- Butterfly [ (Lower Back - Middle)**  
**  
****For Josh:**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Neck - Right)**  
- **Meilin's name on his chest written in chinese style**

**CHAPTER 20 **

Syaoran opened the door for Sakura and then got into the driver's side, he turned the engine over and took her hand in his. He kissed her finger tips and then leaned over and captured her lips into deep filled passionate kiss. Nibbling and sucking her bottom lip she opened her mouth and moaned into the kiss. Fireworkd exploded in her stomach, her brain hazy and all she felt was him and his love. He pulled away and rested his head on her's, she breathed deeply.

''Wow.'' she breathed. ''You've never kissed me like this.''

''Yeah, I wanted to try something different.'' he responded. He leaned back on his seat and tried to get his breathing. ''I want you so bad right now.''

''Then take me, popstar.'' she added with a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

''Not here.'' he grinned back, he backed out of the restaurant parking lot and into the freeway. ''I wanna show you something?''

''Ok, I love you Syaoran.'' she said and tried to get closer to him, he put one arm around her shoulder and kissed her head while concentrating on driving.

''I love you too Sakura.'' he said as he pulled into a private road that lead to forestry en-clove of trees and grass strewn apart the path. Along side the road were cherry blossom trees and peony flowers in rows. He drove up the road and the parked.

''Wow, who's house is that.'' Sakura gushed.

There was a castle like house, sitting a top a cliff, it over looked the sea and a small beach, the house had veranda on the front with a rocking swing set and a huge oak door for the main entrance. The house was a white house that was atleast three stories high. Sakura got out of the car with Syaoran and walked up the house.

''It's my house well ours, I bought it when I found out about the twins. No one knows about it, I told no one. This could be our santuary.'' He took her hand in his. ''You like it.''

''Yeah I love it.'' she latched onto him and planted her lips on his. Syaoran smirked into the kiss. He was breath less by the time she pulled away.

''You haven't even seen the best part.'' He added and then pointed to the side of the house, it had white picket fence that led to a stair way. He pulled her towards the stair way and then they raced down the steps to the beach.

''The house came with a private beach, I own all this.'' he said and kissed her

''Wow, the water looks so nice.'' She mused. ''Can we go in.''

''Uhhh its night babe. How about a next time ok.'' He grinned and sat on the sand dune. He pulled her on top of him and hungryly kissed her lips. ''I want you, you been driving me crazy all night. Do you know what you do to me?'' he rasped as he pulled the strings off her dress and pulling the fabric down.

''Hmmm I can guess.'' she mused and attached her mouth to the junction of his neck and sucked on his most sensitive spot, he groaned at her ministrations knowing that it would leave a mark but he didnt care, he loved this woman. Taking her breast into his mouth a laved the nipple sucking and pulling the bud between his teeth, Sakura let out a throaty moan into the night air. He ground her to his arousal and flipped her over, he licked a steamy line of kisses down her stomach and then pulled the remaining part in the dress off.

''You're so beautiful my love.'' he groaned when she unbuttoned his jeans and he kicked the tight trousers off. Leaning down he took her lips into his and kissed her, rolling his tongue into her mouth, driving her wild with desire and causing between her thighs to moisten and drip with wetness She pulled him closer.

''Syaoran, I need you.'' Sakura moaned and bucked her lips against his arousal. He pulled off his boxers and stripped off his shirt. He positioned his cock at her entrance and thrust slowly. ''Deep and slow baby.'' she groaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist and dragged her nails over his back, he kissed her neck and sucked one spot, two spots and then taking her breast into his mouth he sucked and thrust into her deep and slow. ''Ohh god.'' she moaned.

The tightness was excruciating, it was taking every ounce of strength he had not to thrust into her hard and fast. Sakura moaned and he swept her lips into a lust filled kiss.

''I love you.'' he growled.

''I love you too.'' The sensations was driving her crazy and mad with pleasure. His love making was torturing her, she groaned and sobbed with pleasure. ''Syaoran. uhhhh..hmmmmmmmmmm''

''You want it hard and fast don't you.'' he smirked.

''Please.'' she begged. Her hips bucked and quickened the pace plunging into her soft tight wetness. ''Oh yes, harder.'' she screamed Syaoran closed his eyes and pounded his length into her groaning into the crook off her neck. Sakura walls clamped him and her body twitched, and she came.

''Oh fuck, I'm coming.'' she screamed and clutched her breasts. Syaoran kissed her and continued pumping, driving his lenght upwards and hitting her g spot. ''Oh my god Syaoran.'' she cried out in pleasure. Her body weak and her arms life less and legs shivered with restraint and then she hit her second orgasm.

''Oh Syaoran harder,''she moaned.

''Babe, I'm cumming' he groaned into her neck,

''Me too Syaoran, oh fuck...I'm gonna cum.'' she moaned and he reached between her legs and flicked her clit, she flexed wildly and came hard and fast, Syaoran cock throbbed and he thrust two more times before releasing his seed into her.

''God I fucking love you.'' He groaned and pulled out of her.

''I love you too.'' she said in a breathy whisper.

* * *

Syoaran eased himself off the bed and made his way into the bathroom, ten minutes later he stepped out of the shower and began pulling on his clothes, two slender arms ensnared around his waist and kissed his back and sucked on the spot.

''Don't go.'' Sakura said into his back.

''Aww babe, I have to go and you need to get back to work also. Our perfume shoot comes out today.'' He said and then pecked her lips.

'Hoeee, that's today, I'm late.'' she screamed and ran into the bathroom. Syaoran laughed as she ran around the room and pulled her clothes on.

* * *

''I'll pick you up and we'll go for twins.'' Syaoran said.

''Damn, I'm working late. Could you pick up the twins lunch time, and keep them with you.'' Sakura asked.

''Sure, I'll text you ok. Have a great day babe. I love you'' Syaoran said. Sakura grinned and then kissed him before hopping out of the SUV.

''I love you too.'' she waved and then he pulled off.

* * *

Syaoran worked until lunch, picked up the twins and then bought them pizza and they settled on the carpet of his office.

''When mommy finishing work?'' Adonis whined.

''I don't know, just sit there and color ok.''

''Can I play on the computer.'' Adonia asked.

''In a while daddy's using it.'' Syaoran replied. ''Where do you guys get all this energy?''

''From mommy.'' they both screeched.

He laughed and then picked up his guitar and strummed it. His manager waltzed in and then made a face.

''Oh great the brats are here.'' he whispered.

''What do you want?'' Syaoran growled.

''We have that new artist who signed with us, and you're supposed to be her manager.''

''Listen I told you I'm not doing it.'' he groaned.

''Well too bad, do you want The Wolves to be dropped.'' the manager Reeve spat.

''Alright I'll meet him ok.'' Syaoran growled.

''Her, and meet her now.'' Reeve said and then ushered a girl with long blonde hair. She looked around eighteen or so.

''Syaoran this is...''

''Bev...'' he stammered...

* * *

**dun dun dun remember bev...hehehehe i'm evil...**

**watch how the plot thickenssssss**

**mwha ha ha ha**

**ok i must stop eating sugar...he heh hehehehe**

**read and review...**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 22**

**SYAORAN LI 25**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 26**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 24**

**MEILIN LI 25**

**JOSH RYAN 27**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**These are everyone's tattoos, some are my suggestions and some are suggestions from Yingf07, really helped a lot. Thankes for the suggestions darling...**

**For Sakura**

**Phoenix (Back Shoulder - Left)**  
**- The Three Ring [From Charmed] (Wrist - Right)**  
**-a pink music note on back her neck**

- **a peony flower on her waist**

**For Syaoran:**

**-wolf of his back**

**- dragon on his chest  
****- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Forearm - Right)**  
**- his name on chinese writing on his inner left hand**

- **celtic symbol on inner right hand.**

**-abstract on left and right shoulders**

**For Tomoyo:**  
**- Four Leaf Clover (Wrist - Left)**  
**  
****For Eriol:**  
**- Panther (Chest - Right)**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**

**For Meilin:**  
**- Claw Marks (Shoulder Back - Right) **  
**- Butterfly [ (Lower Back - Middle)**  
**  
****For Josh:**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Neck - Right)**  
- **Meilin's name on his chest written in chinese style**

**CHAPTER 22**

Syaoran rolled his eyes and walked past his twins. He stuck out his hand and she beamed at him. She was still obsessed with him and begged her uncle Reeve to let her have this contract. She worked her ass off for this.

''Well well, speak of the she devil herself.'' Syaoran muttered.

''Syaoran, still cocky as ever.'' she retorted. She glanced at the twins, they huddled behind their father's desk playing on a laptop. ''Aww cute. Doing charity work now.'' her voice dripped sarcasm.

'As if blondie.'' he retorted. ''Let's get this over with shall we.'' he grimaced. She was wearing a mini pleated skirt and a tube top. ''And get some clothes on, my daughter wears larger skirts than that.''

''You have a child.'' she asked.

''You're looking at her, the boy as well, they're twins.'' Syaoran beamed and scooped his son in his arms.

This won't do she thought.''So you're married?''

''Almost, my wedding is in three weeks.'' he responded.''Anyways blondie, get to the studio and start training, we have a concert in three days. you're opening.''

''Really wow.'' Bev screeched.

There was a knock on the door and Ari waltzed in. ''Hey guys.'' she beamed at the twins. ''Ready to go for ice cream.''

''Thanks Ari, I'm swamped here, and thanks for taking them this evening.'' Syaoran beamed.

''Bye dad.'' they twins choruses and and left with their god mother.

''So, Syaoran,.'' Bev said and he brushed past her, she stopped him and pinned him to the wall, ''I still want you. After all these years.'' she purred.

She rubbed her hands around his torso and pulled him close. He snaped her wrists together and growled into her ear,

''Listen you little slut, I like my women with real tits and real hair color, get your hands off me, I almost six years older than you for god's sake, and I have kids now.'' He spat and threw her off.

''So, I don't care, it can be our little secret.'' She purred in his ear.

He huffed shoved her off, ''Get a life blondie, and go screw with some one else ok, I don't want you.'' he pushed her out of his office.

* * *

Sakura groaned and looked at her watch and dialed Syaoran's cell phone. His secretary answered, Mr. Li was in the studio room and will be out in ten minutes, she left a message saying that she was working late and for him to get dinner with the twins. She rubbed her neck and rang her grandfather.

''Yes my dear.'' the old man waltzed into the room.

''Grandfather, I need some time off.'' she breathed.

''Sure sure, what brings this by.'' he added.

''My wedding.'' she said and flashed her engagement ring.

''Finally, who's the lucky man'' his eyes twinkled.

''Syaoran Li, the twins father.'' She waited for an expression from him.

''That man who made you cry and damage your self.'' He asked in a quiet voice.

''I love him grandpa.'' she added sweetly.

''He loves you right?''

''Yes, he adores the twins, he is the best daddy in the whole world.'' She praised her fiancee

''Well as long as your sure and you seem like you know what your doing and you start back singing now. So I guess he is doing some thing right, you have my blessing child.'' the old man cooed and Sakura hugged him with tears flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

Bev stormed out the studio and slammed the door of the Reeve's office. She walked up to the desk and flung everything off the desk and sat ith her legs cross ways and drummed her fingers on the smooth wood surface.

''What's wrong now?'' Reeve asked, he raised one eyebrow and then went back to his typing on the computer.

''Syaoran doesn't want me, and what the fuck is up with this twins thing, he says he is engaged.'' she rambled off.

''Breathe girl, breathe girl, haven't I given you everything you wanted.'' he said.

''But uncle, I WANT SYAORAN AS MY HUSBAND.'' She screeched.

''Ok, ok, I'll see what i can do ok.'' he suggested.

''No uncle, here's what we do, we kidnap the twins and force him to marry me in return for the kids or we get rid of the twins mother. Who ever she is by the way.''

''Its Sakura Amamiya.'' Reeve spat.''Fucking slut.''

''Sakura, that name rings a bell.'' she pondered.

''Yeah she went to Camp Music Night with you.'' Reeve said,

''Music Note you dumb fuck,'' she screeced .''Kinomto was her last name wasn't it.''

''Yeah, I think so.'' Reeve said and then resumed his typing.

''Get ready slut, here I come.'' Bev murmured.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN BEV IS SO EVILLLLL**

**HEHEHEHE**

**MWUH HA HA HA HA HAHA( COUGH COUGH)**

**OK WELL ITS THE LONG WEEKEND IN MY COUNTRY, IT CARNIVAL TIME**

**HAPPY CARNIVAL PEEPS**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 22**

**SYAORAN LI 25**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 26**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 24**

**MEILIN LI 25**

**JOSH RYAN 27**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**These are everyone's tattoos, some are my suggestions and some are suggestions from Yingf07, really helped a lot. Thankes for the suggestions darling...**

**For Sakura**

**Phoenix (Back Shoulder - Left)**  
**- The Three Ring [From Charmed] (Wrist - Right)**  
**-a pink music note on back her neck**

- **a peony flower on her waist**

**For Syaoran:**

**-wolf of his back**

**- dragon on his chest  
****- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Forearm - Right)**  
**- his name on chinese writing on his inner left hand**

- **celtic symbol on inner right hand.**

**-abstract on left and right shoulders**

**For Tomoyo:**  
**- Four Leaf Clover (Wrist - Left)**  
**  
****For Eriol:**  
**- Panther (Chest - Right)**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**

**For Meilin:**  
**- Claw Marks (Shoulder Back - Right) **  
**- Butterfly [ (Lower Back - Middle)**  
**  
****For Josh:**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Neck - Right)**  
- **Meilin's name on his chest written in chinese style**

**CHAPTER 23**

**'**

**''**Syaoran, we only have three more days until the wedding, have you fitted your tux yet, you and Adonis need to get matching tux, he's the ring bearer and Adonia is the flower girl.'' Sakura checked of her list.

''Babe, quit nagging me. I went yesterday and got the tux.''

''Hhehe, getting cold feet already are we?'' she smirked.

''Nothing I have gets cold around you woman.'' he growled and pulled her into an embrace. He captured her lips into passion filled kiss. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' she said into his chest. Suddenly she pulled away and made a face. ''Babe your cologne reeks.'' She made a gagging sound and rushed for the bathroom. Syaoran ran behind her and held her hair.

''Babe, what's wrong? You want some lemon lime bitters to relaz your stomach.'' he soothed her back, rubbing circles and waited patiently for her to finish.

''Yeah,'' she crooked, she rinsed her mouth and then waited in the kitchen bar stools, ''Syao can I have that big slice of chocolate cake too, and put some chocolate syrup on it.'' She pleaded.

Syaoran arched a brow and set the bottle of cold lemon lime bitters in front of her, she gulped it down and smiled.''Are you ok babe, you just upchucked, you sure you want cake?'' he asked.

''I said gimme the freaking cake popstar.'' she growled.

''Geez ok, don't bite me.'' he said and handed her the cake. Whicj she instantly devoured in two minutes flat.

'Hmmmm yuoummmyyy...''' she moaned and licked her fingers clean. Syaoran arched an eyebrow at her.

''You seem really out of it Sakura, are you sure you are ok?'' he was concerned.

''I'm fine you popstar.'' she snapped. ''Now get me more chocolate.'' she grinned. He walked over to the cabinet and then rummaged finding no chocolate he frowned, he was sure he had some chocolate a few days ago, right he remembered, the twins, they ate it and he made brownies for them.

''Babe, stay here ok, I'll run to the store and get you some chocolate ok, _and maybe a pregnancy test.'' _Syaoran kissed her head and she began snifffling,

''What's wrong now,'' He asked and rubbed her head.

''Babe, I'll miss you.'' she sniffled.

He giggled, and swooped her tiny frame in his amrs, ''Babe I love you, it'll just be five minutes ok. Relax.'' He kissed her and rushed out.

* * *

He pulled down his hat and his shades and entered the drug store and strolled into the lane where they kept they pregnancy tests and he gulped, how the fuck was he supposed to pick one when there were so many. He grabbed a basket and dumped at least ten. He walked to the casheir and piked up some chocolate, then he emptied the his basket and the cashier gave him and odd smile.

''Don't ask.'' he growled. He took out his credit card and paid, and the cashier smirked. Sure a Syaoran look alike, many came into the store all the time.

''Nice try, but Syaoran Li doesn't shop at drug stores, I know for a personal fact that he has some one to do his shopping for him.'' The cjasier retorted.

''Oh really noe, and what else?'' he was amused.

''Yah and he never leaves the house with ut his entourage.'' the cashier said and then handed him back the credit card.

He rolled his eyes and took off his cap and pulled off his shades and winked at her.''Ring me up will ya, my wife's really wants the chocolate.'' he smirked.

'OH, OH, OH,'' The cashier began to hyperventilate.

''Breathe in and out, in with the good out with freaky air,'' he mused and then the cashier rung up his items and he proceeded to walk out.

''Could have your autograph.'' the cashier said meekly.

''Sure you dont wanna see some id.'' he smirked and grabbed a pen and signed his bill and it to her.

* * *

''Babe I'm back,I've got the chocolate.'' he dumped the chocolate in the frigde and took a few up to her. ''I got some pregnancy test too.''

''Huh, that ridiculous baby, my period is due next week, i even spotted some blood a few days ago.'' she retorted.

''I think you're pregnant.'' he repied and plopped down next to her.''It's really quiet here.''

''Yeah, I really needed to some with you before you go home for the wedding.'' She scooted closer.

''I know was really nice of my dad to take the twins for the weekend,'' he pushed the test in her hands. ''Just take it, just one. For me.'' he pouted his lips and she caved.

''Now i know where Adonis get his puppy dog look from, you!'' she replied from the toilet. She held the stick on the table and read the box, it said two lines mean pregnant and one line mean not pregnant. ''You look, I can't watch.''

Syoaran looked at the stick and let out a pent up breath. ''You're pregnant.'' he said.

''What, how can this happen?'' she asked.

''Well i put my thing in you and and then ta da poof, you're pregnant.'' he said and smirked. ''Babe it's ok, I'm glad, are you?''

''Yeah I just freaked, I really want a big family you know, maybe two more wouldn't hurt.'' she kissed his nose and then hugged him .''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' he held on her and rubbed her stomach.

''One thing though, You're never having the sex talk with the twins. Your thing and ta da. What was that.'' she laughed

''Well I just pannicked.'' he said. She looked into his eyes and then tipped her head and kissed his lips. They were pulled apart by the ring tone of Syaorans phone.

''Bonjour Josh, how are the twins.'' he asked. ''What the fuck happened. Call the police now.''

''Whats wrong hun?'' Sakura asked.

''Its the twins, Josh says that they're missing.'' Syoaran waited for her reaction and then it hit her. She grabbed on to his arm and began hitting him

''The twins are my life Syaoran, I can't live with out them.'' She sobbed, he tried to hug her and she pushed him away.

''Hey, we'll get them back ok,'' he hugged her and fell into his chest sobbing.

* * *

''Mr. Li do you have any stalkers or anyone who might hate you right now?'' the police man asked.

''Stalkers, haters, heck he is Syaoran Li, people always want to see him go down.'' another police man interjected.

''I don't know, but my finacee is Miss Amamiya, so maybe on her side as weel, you should run a back grouf check on every person who have been in contact with us.'' Syaoran helod on Sakura's hand, she stared on the floor, getting this emotional would cause her to put strain on herself and the baby.

''Is she the twins mother?'' the police man asked.

''Yeah I am.'' Sakura responded.

''But you're only twenty two and that would make you sixteen or seventeen years when you had the twins.''

''And your point is?'' snapped Syaoran. ''Find the twins ok.''

* * *

''Shut you brats?'' Bev screeched

''We want mummy and daddy?'' the twins sobbed.

''Well ypur mumm aint here but your daddy will be here in a few hours.'' Bev cackled.

''You're ugly person.'' Adonis said and kicked her in the shin.

''Yeah and your're smell funny.'' Adonia said and then kicked her other shin,

They ran towards a door and then began banging on the door, Bev came up behind them and grabbed them and flung them into a large cage. She dialed a phone number and then spoke into it the cellphone .''If you want the twins alive, you better do as I say,''

* * *

''Run a background check on Bev Taylor,'' the police man said and then turned to Syaoran.

''We'll find them but we need your help, she wants you to meet her.'' the police man said.

''Wait, Syoran.'' Sakura's grandfather walked in. '' Sakura do the twins still have those bracelet and chain set i gave them for their birthday.''

''Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?'' Sakura retorted.

''Here hook this tracking device into the system, I had the security team implant tracking device into the jewellry, as long as they wearing the jewellry we should be able to tell where they are.'' Amamiya said and placed his hand on her shoulder.

''We've got a signal, they're a mile from here, close the airport.'' The police man said and geared up,'' Lets roll out men.'' The officers, stood up and sped off in they're cars. Syaoran and Sakura followed in their car and parked a little way behind the officers. Syaoran got out of the car and turned to Sakura, he hugged and kissed her cheeks.

''You stay here ok?'' he said.

''No I want to give that whore a piece of my mind, she separated us once and fuck it she not gonna separate us again.'' Sakura hissed. Syaoran huffed and rolled his eyes. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn. Gosh he groaned and shook his head.

''No.'' he growled.

''Please Syaoran. Please.'' she begged.

''You're going to be my wife damn it, I can't lose you again, I suffered six years without you, I won't lose you.'' He hissed at her.

''Syaoran, they're my kids too.'' Sakura huffed and exited the car. ''I would die for them.''

''I don't want that happening.'' he pulled her back as they started walking.

''Syoaran I love you, but I am going in there with you or else?'' she shouted.

''Or else what?'' he questioned.

''I won't marry you.'' she said deadpanned.

''Lead the way hun.'' Syaoran smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes and stomped off, with Syaoran behind her. The police hid in the bushes and in alleys waiting for them to go into the deserted ware house building.

''So here's the plan Mr. Li, you and Miss Amamyia will go into the building and try to lure her out, when she comes out, we will have ten officers on her like that.'' The main head police man stated. They fitted Sakura and Syaoran with a bullet proof vests and Sakura stole a gun from an officer.

* * *

''Please let us go.'' The twins begged. ''We want mummy and Daddy.'

'Shut up brats.'' Bev said and banged the cage. The twins cried out.

Sakura and Syaoran froze, their hearts skipped a beat at the sound of their children crying. ''Did you hear that?'' Sakura asked.

''Yeah, the twins.''He grited his teeth.

''If anything happens to the twins, I'm gonna fucking shoot her.'' Sakura said and pulled out the gun that she hid in her boots.

''Where the fuck did you get that?'' Syaoran said in horse whisper.

''I swiped it from the police man when you were giving him an autograph.'' Sakura whispered back.

''Ok ready.'' he held her hand and he kicked down the door. Bev scrambled up and held a lighter towards the kids.

''Uh uh, one more step and I'll make fireworks with your brats.'' She sneered.

''You bitch, don't hurt them.'' Syaoran said and inced forward to the twins.

''Mommy, Daddy.'' The twins shouted.

''Adonia, Adonis you ok?'' Sakura whispered, hot tears stung her eyes.

''So Syaoran, this Sakura ne, that same two bit poor trashy slut from camp.''Bev spat.

''Excuse me can you please not use obscene language around them please.'' Sakura begged.

''Huh, I don't know what you see in her Syaoran, she's ugly and a W.H.O.R.E.'' Bev said and smirked.

''What do you want?'' Syaoran asked.

''You.'' She deadpanned. ''Marry me.''

''No Syaoran, don't give it.'' Sakura spoke harshly.

''I have too, she'll hurt the twins.'' Syaoran reasoned.

''That's right bitches, I have Syaoran.'' Bev screeched and hugged him. Syoaran mouthed to Sakura to open the cage and get the twins out. ''Oh Syao I've wanted this for so long.''

''That's right darling, you have me now.'' he said and pretended o care about her. Sakura opened the cage and then twins came out. Taking the gun and handing it to Syaoran when Bev's head was buried into his chest. He pressed it to her head.

''Get off me bitch, or I'll blow your brains on that wall.'' He spat. Slowly he raised her head when she flet the cold barrel touch her temple. ''Now turn around, and walk.'' he pressed the gun to her back.'' She walked slowly. ''Put your hands up.'' She raised her hands and walked to the door leading outside. She walked outside and then police officers grabbed on to her.

''Bev Taylor you're under arrested,'' The police spat. ''This one's gonna rot in jail now. So young.'' the police mused and pushed her into the car and took her to the station.

Syaoran turned around and grabbed his kids and his fiancee and hugged them close.

''I'll never leave you guys.''He said

''We know daddy.'' the twins said.

''I thought you were serious back there, I really thought you were gonna leave me.'' Sakura sobbed.

''I love you, I am never leaving you.'' He said and kissed her. She melted into the kiss. ''I can't wait to marry you.''

''Me niether baby.'' Sakura said.

* * *

**OKIE DUN DUN**

**NEXT CHAPPIE MIGHT BE THE EPILOGUE AND FINAL CHAPPIE**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPPIE.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

**THE MUSIC TEACHER**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO LIVES A BAD LIFE, HER MOTHER HATES HER AND HER FATHER IS DEAD, SHE IS AN ONLY CHILD AND HAVES TO BEAR THE HARDSHIPS OF HAVING A HATEFUL PARENT. SAKURA LOVES MUSIC, SHE LOVES TO SING AND WRITES HER OWN MUSIC. HAVING BEING ABUSED ALL HER LIFE, SHE FINALLY SEES A WAY TO ESCAPE BY GOING TO CAMP MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS HER STORY.**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO 22**

**SYAORAN LI 25**

**ERIOL HIRAGIZIWA 26**

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI 24**

**MEILIN LI 25**

**JOSH RYAN 27**

* * *

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**These are everyone's tattoos, some are my suggestions and some are suggestions from Yingf07, really helped a lot. Thankes for the suggestions darling...**

**For Sakura**

**Phoenix (Back Shoulder - Left)**  
**- The Three Ring [From Charmed] (Wrist - Right)**  
**-a pink music note on back her neck**

- **a peony flower on her waist**

**For Syaoran:**

**-wolf of his back**

**- dragon on his chest  
****- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Forearm - Right)**  
**- his name on chinese writing on his inner left hand**

- **celtic symbol on inner right hand.**

**-abstract on left and right shoulders**

**For Tomoyo:**  
**- Four Leaf Clover (Wrist - Left)**  
**  
****For Eriol:**  
**- Panther (Chest - Right)**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**

**For Meilin:**  
**- Claw Marks (Shoulder Back - Right) **  
**- Butterfly [ (Lower Back - Middle)**  
**  
****For Josh:**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Neck - Right)**  
- **Meilin's name on his chest written in chinese style**

**CHAPTER 24**

A few days after the kidnapping of the Li twins, Syaoran and Sakura finally got married and their wedding was a lavish affair with over thousands of guests. Sakura paced in her living room, her wedding gown was white and form fitting and flared out under her knees in a mermaid style, the neckline was a sweetheart cut and it was sleeveless and low cut exposing her firm and well accentuated breasts. She wore and tiara that fitted over her veil. She wore tiny hight heeled shoes with silver and white beads on it. Her hair was done in an elaborate up do with tiny drop pearl and zirconia diamond pins that held up her lush thick curls. Her make up was natural and she had a sun kissed glow.

She looked breath taking.

She sat on her chair and fixed her hair and then she sat stared at the mirror, her eyes welled up. Was she making the right decision, was Syaoran going to commint his life to her. What's going to happen? Was she ready for marriage?

* * *

''What's taking her so long? Amamiya asked Syoaran, he fixed his bow on around his neck and then dusted off imaginary lint off his trousers. Syaoran frowned, he knew she was freaking out. He opened his jacket and dug into the breast pocket and handed Amamiya a small envelope.

''Give her this.'' he said cryptically.

''You aren't walking out on her are you?'' Josh said, he was the best man. Eriol stood with Adonis and fixed his tie.

''No, just give her this.'' He said and pushed the old man out of their room.

* * *

''Sakura, my child,'' Amamiya knocked on the door, ''Are you decent?''

''Come in,'' she responded and when he opened the door, his heart went out to her. She sat on the floor, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

''My child,'' the old man said and lefted her off the floor.'' This is for you.'' he handed her a letter and kissed her forehead. ''You look like your mother.''

''Really,'' she squeaked and gently wiped her tears with a tissue. Amamiya kissed her fore head and and spoke in low gentle voice.

''Your're strong and you're making the right decision.'' he said and left the room.

Sakura ripped open the envelope and pulled out a small sheet of paper, she recognized that loopy hand writing in a flash.

_Dear Princess,_

_I know your freaking out, you aren't making a wrong choice, in fact your making the biggest change of our lives, I love you, remember the first time I saw you, it was at the camp, you looked so beautiful with your long locks flowing against the wind and your beautiful voice wafting across the music room, again i must apologize for knocking you over, but if I hadn't I wouldn't have met you and fell in love with you in that exact moment. I knew you were going to be the one I get married to and the mother of my children_

_Princess I can't wait to promise myself to you, I love you, and the twins and our unborn child so much, I WOULD DIE FOR YOU, and you have changed me in so many ways with your beautiful soul. Marry me princess, I'm waiting.''_

_Love _

_Popstar._

She smiled and wiped her tears, she loved this man and she was getting married in ten minuted, she hurriedly fixed her make up and walked outseide, her grandfather waited on her.

''Ready Sakura.'' he asked.

''Ready as I ever be.'' she replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

Syaoran's breath hitched in his throat, she walked behind Adonia Nerina who was the flower girl and was wearing a mini wedding dress with frills and can can lace under her skirt, her dress was pink. Tomoyo was a brides maid while Meilin was the maid of honor, they were wearing soft satin baby pink gowns with no sleeves and elbow gloves. In their hair cherry blossom flowers were braided in and the smell was heavenly.

Sakura looked breath taking, her gown made her stand taller, and looked more graceful and it enhanced her figure, it made her waist tiny and bust firm, her hands were bare except for a diamond bracelet and her tiny diamond earings hung from her ears.

''Wow, you look beautiful.'' Syaoran whispered when she came near. '' Like a dream.''

She blushed and srood next to him.

Vows were exchanged.

Rings were exchanged.

They kissed.

They were now Mr and Mrs. Syaoran Li.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**THEY'RE MARRIED NOW.**

**LOOK OUT FOR THE EPILOGUE**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**SORRY I TOOK KINDA OF LONG WITH THIS CHAPTER I WAS OUT OF THE COUNTRY**


	25. Chapter 25

**PAIRINGS**

**SAKURA AND SYAORAN**

**TOMOYO AND ERIOL**

**MEILIN AND JOSH**

* * *

**WARNING:::::THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH ADULT DRAMA, EXPLICIT CONTENT, ADULT SITUATIONS AND VIOLENCE AND DRUG ABUSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**These are everyone's tattoos, some are my suggestions and some are suggestions from Yingf07, really helped a lot. Thankes for the suggestions darling...**

**For Sakura**

**Phoenix (Back Shoulder - Left)**  
**- The Three Ring [From Charmed] (Wrist - Right)**  
**-a pink music note on back her neck**

- **a peony flower on her waist**

**For Syaoran:**

**-wolf of his back**

**- dragon on his chest  
****- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Forearm - Right)**  
**- his name on chinese writing on his inner left hand**

- **celtic symbol on inner right hand.**

**-abstract on left and right shoulders**

**For Tomoyo:**  
**- Four Leaf Clover (Wrist - Left)**  
**  
****For Eriol:**  
**- Panther (Chest - Right)**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**

**For Meilin:**  
**- Claw Marks (Shoulder Back - Right) **  
**- Butterfly [ (Lower Back - Middle)**  
**  
****For Josh:**  
**- Celtic Symbol (Arm Upper - Left)**  
**- One of the 12 Chinese Zodiac (Neck - Right)**  
- **Meilin's name on his chest written in chinese style**

**CHAPTER 25**

** EPILOGUE**

Sakura Li, blew a stray strand of her knee length hair out of her eyes. She was twenty eight years now. The twins were now twelve years and their little brothers were six years old. She had given birth to twins again, this time twin boys. They had Syaoran's hair and coloring and their eyes were the the most mysterious color, emerald green on the outer pupil with flecks of golden amber in the inner pupil. They were adrable and handsome as their father.

''Raden and Kaden your father's calling you.'' Sakura bellowed.

Syaoran winced and held his head, he looked at his wife and smiled, he had given up his music carreer but still produced music and was a manger for many up coming artist and he performed now and then. Adonia and Adonis were in Greece with their grandfather and great grand father both learning the trade of the handling the Amamayia empire and the Li empire. They were part of the heirs of both companies. They wre very spoilt indeed.

''Yeah mom, coming.'' they twins yelled.

''I wonder where they get their mean streak from.'' Syaoran asked.

''From you obviously, the other twins were never this naughty growing up.'' Sakura retorted.

''Hphhmm your a meanie.'' Syaoran said and grabbed his wife and kissed her lips. ''Hmmm you taste like honey.'' He moaned into her mouth, and then nipped at the lower lip begging for entrance. ''I want you.'' he growled.

''I do too but the twins.'' Sakura managed to say.

''Ewww gross get a room.'' the twins spat out.

''Excuse me.'' Sakura laughed.

''Adonis was right, you two are the kissing-est pair there is.'' Raden said.

''True that bro.'' Kaden said and laughed. They wre like mini Syaoran except with flecks of green in thier eyes.

''Hey you two, why do you give your mother a hard time.'' Syaoran growled.

''Uhhhh.'' the twins stammered. ''Its easy.'' they shouted and ran out the kitchen and onto the beach area.

''Syaoran, I'm so tired. Your always busy.'' Sakura turned to him.

''I know I'm sorry but I'm here now. ''He followed her in their bedroom, he grabbed her flung her onto the bed, and kissed her lips, begging for entrance, he nipped and the lower lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth, she moaned involuteerily and pulled her pants off him.

''Make love to me.'' She whispered huskily and he complied thrusting into her and sending her over the edge. 'i love you Syaoran.''

''I love you too.''

**THE END**

* * *

**OK I KNOW ITS KINDA FAST BUT I REALLY WANTED TO FINISH.**

**WELL THAT THE END HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY**

**LOOK OUT FOR MY NEXT STORY COMING SOON**

**BYES**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
